Welcome to storybrooke
by shadow6x
Summary: When a young Emma is brought to storybook to meet her new foster parent, everything changes. And as the town begins to remember, Emma will find herself caught between both, darkness and light. But which one will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters, and this is an AU story. So please review and let me know if I should continue it.**

* * *

Pov: Emma

I watched the trees go buy as Kelly talked about my new foster home, She didn't know much about the town, all she know was that someone called and told her they had found me the perfect foster home.

"Emma, are you ok sweetie?"

As I looked up at her, I noticed she was smiling at me.

"Are we almost there?"

"Not much longer sweetie, and don't worry, you will love it there."

I tried not to worry, but this was my fifth foster home this year. I tried to look excited, but I wasn't very convincing. And I could tell she was worried about me, she has been my case worker since I can remember, and is the only person I know that ever cared about me. As the trees went by my window, I noticed a sign that said welcome to storybrooke, and it wasn't long until we were pulling up to a clock tower. As I looked at the clock I noticed it wasn't moving and wondered if it was broken, but when Kelly got out she asked me to wait in the car until she fond the right apartment, but I was never good at staying still, so as soon as she was gone I was out of the car and looking around. I was looking at the shops when I fond one full of strange things so I went inside to get a better look. As I looked at all of the stuff I noticed a snow globe on the counter, it was silver and inside was a man and a woman. As I turned the key in the back it started playing a song, and as I listen to it I felt like I knew the song.

"Hello deary." as soon as I heard his voice I turned around, and found a man behind the counter. He was holding a cane and had a strange smile on his face, and as I looked at him I started to get scared. "I see you found my snow globe."

"Yes." I was scared and it was hard to answer.

"Do you have a name deary."

"It's... Emma." as I told him my name he started walking over to me.

"Emma, that's a lovely name, I'm Mr. gold and it's a pleasure to meet you Emma."

Just as he got to me, Kelly came in.

"Emma there you are, I was so worried." when she saw the strange man in front of me she turned to him. "I'm sorry about this, I hope she didn't break anything."

"Everything is fine, but before you go." he then turned to the counter and picked up the snow globe, and handed it to me. I was about to tell him I couldn't buy it when he stopped me.

"It's a gift, think of it as a my way of welcoming you to town."

I thanked him and made my way out of his shop, and wonder if he was really so scary.

* * *

Pov: Mary Margaret

When I got the call asking if I was open to taking in a foster child I was shocked, I had only just applied to be a foster parent, but I didn't think it would happen. So when they called and told me they had a little girl they wanted to place with me I was shocked, and exited. I had spent most of the day getting everything ready for her. I had gotten the up stairs all set up for her and was now cleaning the kitchen, that's when I heard a knock at my door and I practically ran to open it. And as I opened up the door, I found a woman standing there, her brown hair was pulled into a bun and she was looking at a piece of paper.

"Hello, are you miss Blanchard?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Kelly, I wasn't sure which apartment was yours." as I looked around her I noticed she was alone and I started to worry. "You're probably wondering where Emma is, I had her wait in the car until I fond your apartment."

I was relived when she told me she was in the car, for a second I thought they might have changed their minds. As we made our way out to her car, she started telling me all about Emma. But when we got out to her car we found that she was gone. We immediately started to look around to see if we could find her, since it was a small town I was sure she couldn't have gotten too far. That's when I noticed a child inside of the Mr. golds shop.

"Is that her?"

"Yes."

She then ran over to his shop, and as I watched the I noticed Mr. gold give the little girl a snow globe. As they made there was back I could see kelly telling the young girl that she shouldn't have run off, but she was fascinated with the globe and didn't hear anything she was saying. I couldn't help but smile as I watch them, the little girl had long golden yellow hair and she was in the cutest dress. As I looked at her I wondered how old she was, this whole time I had never asked that question, I was just too excited.

"I'm sorry about that, now then Emma this is miss Blanchard, she will be your new foster mom."

"You can call me Mary Margaret or just Mary if you want." I don't know why I was so nervous, being a teacher, I am around kids all day, but for some reason her hating me was unbearable. But when she looked at me and smiled my worries started to fade, but as I watched her I could tell she was worried. "Well, why don't we go upstairs."

As we gathered up her things and made our way to my apartment, I wondered if she would like, but as soon as we walked in the smile on her smile had told me she did.

"Um, where's my room."

I froze when I heard her voice, it was so soft and sounded so sweet, but when she gave me a funny look, I realized I had was wondering why I hadn't answered yet.

"Oh... Sorry, your room is right up those stairs. Emma how old are you?"

"I'm seven, why?"

"I was just wondering, why don't you go see your room."

As she walked up the stairs, I noticed that she counted each one, but my attention was taken from her when Kelly started talking.

"I'm sorry about earlier Emma likes to explore."

"It's ok, all kids like to explore it's a good thing." as I told her it was ok, she had a strange look. "Is everything ok."

"I'm sorry its just that her last few families had a hard time with her wandering off, and you're the first one that to say it was a good thing.

I felt bad and wonder how much Emma had been thrown before coming to live with me.

"She is such a sweet and kind girl, I don't know no one seems to want her. Her life has only just started, and yet she has been throwing more than most ever will."

"Your right, I don't understand how anyone would fall in love with her."

I wasn't sure when we got that call telling me that you would be a good fit for Emma but I was wrong, you and her seem perfect for each other."

As she mentioned that someone call her, I wonder what she meant. "Someone called you."

"Well, my boss and recommended you."

As she told me that I wondered who could have called them.

"Well, I needed to get going, but first, you should know it won't be easy to get Emma to open up to you, she has been hurt throw a lot, but there's something about you, that makes me think you can handle it."

She then said her goodbyes to Emma and left, I then helped take her things up to her room and put them away. After that I went to the kitchen to make for dinner, and remembered I had forgotten to go to the store, so I decided we would go to granny's, so I made my way up the stairs to tell her. But as I started up the stairs, I heard a song playing, it was soft like a lullaby, and I don't know why, but it felt like I had heard it some were before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov: Mary Margaret**

As I listened to the music coming from Emma's room, I started to feel light headed, so I closed my eyes. When I did it was like I drifted into a dream, I knew I was still standing at the base of the stares. But as soon as my eyes shut, I was standing in the woods, But they weren't like the ones here in storybrooke, they were different, it was like they were almost magical. And and as I looked around, I felt happy, it was like I was home. But when the music ended, it was all gone. I had never had a dream quite like that before, but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a memory, but that was crazy I would have remembered a place like that. I decided to let it go, and made my way up to Emma's room, when I got to the top I found her laying on her bed staring at her snow globe, and I wondered why it made her so happy.

"Emma" I guess she didn't hear me coming because as soon as I said her name, she got scared and started looking all around her. When she finally saw me she started to calm down, but I felt horrible. I should have known better and given her more of a warning. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok... Did I do something?

"What... No, I just wanted to let you know, that we are going out for dinner."

"Ok."

As I went downstairs to get ready I started yelling at myself, she had only been here a couple of hours and I had already managed to scare her, I got everything I needed and was about to go up and see if she was ready, but I thought it might be better if I asked her. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am." as she came downstairs, she was pulling a white jacket on over her dress, as I watched her I remembered that when I helped her unpack, she didn't have a lot of clothes, and the ones she did have weren't very warm. And it would be getting cold soon so I needed to get her some new clothes. "Is this ok"

"You look perfect."

She tried to hide it, but I could see she was smiling. As we then made our way outside, I decided we should walk so I could show her around town, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost, and it wasn't that far. Not that she minded, in fact she loved it, and asked me about all of the shops and the people in town. She wanted to know everything she could, so I told her everything I knew.

" So Emma I was thinking we should go shopping tomorrow, and get you some new clothes." as I finished, I noticed she was looking at her dress, and I was worried that I had upset her. "Is everything ok, we don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"No its just... Why?"

"Well, it's starting to get getting cold, and the clothes you have aren't very warm, so I thought we could get you some new ones. And some new clothes for school would be nice right." this time she stopped walking. "And we will only get the ones you like." as I finished, I noticed she was still looking at her dress."Emma talk to me, what's wrong?"

"is there something wrong with my clothes, are they bad?"

"Of course not, In fact I love your dress."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just thought you might like some new things." as I watched here, I was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah its just... No one has ever bought me new clothes before All of mine, were donated."

As she told me that, all I wanted to do was cry, but I didn't think that was a good idea, so instead I gave her a hug. At first she didn't know what to do, but she soon gave in and hugged me back.

"Emma I'm your foster mom, so if you ever need anything, I will get it for you. So if something ever comes up, feel free to ask me, ok?"

"Ok."

With that I took her hand and we made our way to granny's dinner. It didn't take much longer to get there, and as soon as we walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking at Emma. I could tell Emma wasn't liking the attention, because she moved behind me so she could hide. So when I saw that the booth at the end was empty, we made our way to it. But as we walked by everyone Emma stayed behind me, and hid her face in my jacket.

* * *

**Pov: Emma**

When we walked to the dinner, everyone inside started looking at me. I thought they would stop after a second, but they didn't, so I got behind Mary Margaret and used the back of her jack to hide. I didn't like being the center of attention, and the way everyone was acting it was like they had never seen a kid before. As we made our way to a booth tried to avoid everyone, and as soon as we got to the booth, I got in the side where no one would be able to see me.

" Are you ok Emma."

"No, why is every on looking at me?" Mary Margaret just smiled, and took my hand.

"We don't get a lot of new people here, so when we do everyone takes notice. But don't worry, it won't last long, and if it does, I will yell at them and make them stop, ok."

I wasn't used to some on being so nice to me, I keep waiting for something bad to happen, but it didn't and It was nice. I then saw that a girl with red coler highlights with here hair was walking over to us.

"So what can I get you both tonight."

When she asked me what I wanted I didn't know what to do, this was my first time here and there wasn't a menu. She seemed to notice what I was thinking because she made her way over to the counter and when she got back she had one.

"Sorry about that, most people here know the menu by heart, So I didn't even think about it."

I thanked her for the menu and she turned to me and smiled, but as I was looking through it, I noticed that she was still looking at me, So I used the menu to hide.

"I wish everyone would stop staring at me."

"Sorry." I was surprised when she apologized, I thought I had said that too low for an one to hear."It's just you both look a lot alike, and if I didn't know any better I would think you were a mother and daughter." when she said that Mary Margaret started to smile. "I was also looking at your jacket, I like it, and White is a good color on you."

When she said that I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, but I wish it was red, like your clothes are."

"Really most people think my clothes are..." I'm not sure what she was about to say, but both Mary Margaret and the women behind the counter both gave her a look, that made her stop. "Well lets just say they don't like them. By the way I'm ruby."

"Emma."

"You know Emma I have some old clothes, that you might like."

Mary Margaret spoke up before I had a chance to answer her. "That's so nice ruby, but I am taking Emma shopping for some new clothes tomorrow." as she fished the woman behind the counter was making her way to us.

"That's the nice way of saying that, your clothes aren't something a little girl should be wearing."

"You say that about me as well."

With that ruby just rolled her eyes at them and told me she would see me later and went to helping the other customers.

"Hi there, everyone around here calls me granny, what's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma what can I get you." as I looked at the menu, I wasn't sure what to ask for. "Having trouble finding something, how about I make some blueberry pancakes, with some hot chocolate." when she asked if I wanted the blue Barry panics all I wanted to do was yell yes, but I didn't because I wasn't sure it would be ok with Mary Margaret. But she was already ordering it for me.

"That sounds perfect, and I will have the same."

"Alright, I'll be back in a second."

I wasn't sure about this place when Kelly told me about it, but it was a lot nicer than the other places I had been, and Mary Margaret was nothing like my other foster parents. As we waited for the food, Mary Margaret decided to walk over and talked to ruby, so I decided to look around and see what everyone was doing. As I watched and listened to everyone in the dinner talk, I found that most of it was about me, but not all, and I was starting to put names to faces. So when someone new came in I was curious who he was. He had dark hair and a beard, and was wearing a leather jacket, but it was the badge on his pants that caught my attention. As soon as I saw it I turned around, and hoped he hadn't seen me. I had met people with badge's like that before, and every time I did I was sent to a new home. I started hearing foot steps walking over to me and was getting worried, but when the door opened again and they stopped I relaxed a little.

"Graham here you are, I have been looking for you." I wasn't sure who it was, but when she walked in everyone stopped talking. Even Mary Margaret was acting strange, she keeps looking at me then to the new person, and I couldn't help but I wondered who they were. So I peaked over the top again, It wasn't hard to find her. She didn't look very happy, and seemed to be yelling at the man from before, and I felt bad for him. As I watched them, I knew I should stop before they saw me, but I couldn't, it was just so strange the way everyone tried not to look at her. But as she was talking to him her focus shifted In my direction, and just like before I tried to get down before she saw me, but it didn't work. They were now making their way over to me, but right before they got to the table Mary Margaret stoped them,

"Madam mayor, how are you tonight."

"I'm fin miss Blanchard."

"That's good to hear." I could tell Mary Margaret was nervous, and wondered why. "Is there is anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is." as she said that she stepped around her and was now facing me. " You can tell me, Who this is?"

"This is Emma."

"Emma?" when she said my name it was hard to tell if she didn't like it, or if it was just Mary Margaret.

"Yes, I'm her foster mom." I don't know why, but she seemed to get upset, it was like someone had just taken her favorite toy or something.

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

"I see." I was starting to get worried something about the way they were looking at each other made me worry. Luckily the man from a second ago noticed and stepped in.

"Regina, didn't you need anything?"

"It can wait until tomorrow besides, I need to go and see someone, but first." she then turned to me. "Emma, let me welcome you to town, I hope you enjoy your stay." and with that she left.

"Don't let her worry, you kid my name is graham if you ever need something just come find me."

As he left I started to count all of the strange people I had meet since I got here, and wondered how many more were they. But my thoughts were replaced with new ones, when I saw granny walking over to me with my pancakes.

* * *

**Pov: Regina**

I know something was wrong when I saw the clock tower had started working, and when I saw that girl with Mary Margaret I knew what had happened. I wasn't sure how she had gotten here or why, but I knew someone who might.

"Gold were are you?"

"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not here to play games, now spill you know why I'm here."

When he started to laugh, I started to get annoyed, but it's always been like this no matter what world we are in. "I'm sorry deary, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma?" I expected him to do something, some kind of reaction when I said her name, But there was nothing.

"What about her?" I just stared at him, I wasn't about to play his game. "Let me guess, you want to know how miss Blanchard got to be her foster mom? Well, that's easy, she applied to be one week ago."

"We both know there is more to it than that, Someone helped her, and I want to know who. After that I can take care of my real problem."

"I'm sorry, but this problem wouldn't happen to be are young Emma, would it?"

"And if it is."

When I said that, he made his was around the counter to face me. "Then we have a problem."

I couldn't help but laugh as he said that. "Relay, did you forget I know you, you make people miserable for fun."

"Yes, but not kids, so do yourself a favor deary, and don't do something you will regret."

"Who do you think you are, I don't do what you want, you do..." he stopped me before I could finish.

"Please stop, now like I said, Emma is off limits, and I'm sure you have far more important things to worry about. Now I'm a little busy so you may go... Please." I wasn't sure what was going on, the way he keep saying please it was like he knew what would happen. Which makes me wonder, if he also remembered who he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov: ****Mary Margaret**

It was nice seeing Emma so happy, strang that all it took was pancakes. The second granny sat them down in front of her, it was like all of her worries and concerns faded away. But as I watched her I started to worry, she was eating them so fast I was afraid she was going to make herself sick. But she didn't, she even asked if she could have some more, so after she finish her second plate we finally made our way home. And after tucking Emma in, I turned in as well. But as I tried to sleep I keep thinking about earlier with Regina, and the way she looked at Emma. Something in me, like a voice in the back of my mind keeps telling me to keep Emma away from her, because she was dangerous, but I didn't understand why. As I laid in bed trying to figure out my thoughts I heard a noise in the kitchen, she I got up to see what it was. Only to find Emma is wandering around in the dark, so I turned on the light to see what she needed.

"Emma is everything ok?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get a drink of water. But I don't know where the cup's are, I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to."

"its ok, I was already up, here, let me show you where the cups are." i helped her get a drink, but as she about to go back to her room i could see something else was bothering her. "Emma you didn't come down just for a drink did you?" as she shook her head no I understand, moving to a new place is hard when you're an adult, it's even worse when you're a kid. "I know follow me." I led her to my room and had her sit on the bed while I looked for something that would help. "Aw here it is" as I handed it to Emma, she seemed to wonder what it was.

"Once upon a time, is it a story book?"

"Ya, it's filled with fairy tales, and I thought we could read a few."

"Really?"

"Of course."

We got in next to her, and opened it up and started reading it to here. We only got a little ways into it before she fell asleep, and since I didn't want to wake her, so I decided not to move her and went to sleep as well. As I woke up I was surprised at how well I had slept with Emma sleeping almost on top of me, but I didn't mind it was nice. But I made sure not to wake her as I got out of bed, I then started with breakfast. I had a lot to do today, first I was going to take Emma to get some new clothes, after that I needed to get some groceries, and finally I need to get Emma register for school. As I finished getting breakfast ready Emma made her way into the kitchen, she was rubbing her eyes and holding on to the book from last night, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. But before she could see me staring at her, I hurried and set her breakfast in front of her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, sorry I fell asleep in your bed."

"It's fine, I see you liked the book."

"Yeah its got lots of stories in it."

She then when to hand it to me. "Why don't you keep it."

She seemed to like that idea and started reading it. After we were done with breakfast, I helped her get ready, and with that we made our way to the store. As we walked down the street every one we passed stope to say hi and meet Emma. But that wasn't a surprise, after last night I was sure everyone in town had heard of Emma by now. But I was surprised Emma did much better than she did last night, that might have been because it was one at a time, not a room full of people. She was doing great and seemed happy, that is until we got to the store. As soon as we got there she hid behind me, so I looked around to see why, that's when I saw graham walking towards us.

"Good morning Mary Margaret." he then noticed Emma is hiding behind me. "Hello Emma how are you today?" as soon as he said her name, she buried her face deeper into my jacket which made him laugh. "Well, it seems like Emma doesn't like me."

"I'm sorry graham."

"It's ok, she will warm up to me soon enough, well, I got work, so I will see you later, By Emma."

As he walked away Emma stopped hiding behind me, but as he passed us I noticed Emma was staring at his badge. And It wasn't hard to figure out why she was avoiding him. "You know graham is very nice, and I bet you would really like him."

"Do I have to talk to him."

"No, if you want to hide from him, its ok with me."

With that we made our way into the store, and started looking for clothes. It was easy to find lots of things that would be perfect for Emma, but she seems a little lost and not sure what to do.

"How bout these do you like it."

"Um..."

As she was looking at the clothes I had found, I heard a voice come from behind me. "It doesn't have any color, now this one is perfect." as I turned around, I fond ruby sanding there with what looked like a red letter jacket.

When Emma saw her, she started to smile, and it was nice to see that Emma was warming up to people.

"Ruby what brings you here?"

"I needed some things."

"Really?" she was trying to hide it, but I could tell she had come here just to see Emma.

"So what do you think Emma, its cool right." I watched as Emma tried on the jacket and it wasn't hard to see she loved it. "So what do you say can she have it, please?"

"Can I Please get it?"

"Yes."

It was nice to see Emma like this, she was happy and laughing, and I wished I knew how ruby was able to bring that side of Emma out. With that ruby decided to help us find more clothes for Emma, and for the most part she did pretty good. But there were a few out is she found the I had to hid, and remind her that Emma was still a child. But after a couple of hours we were done.

"So what are you and Emma is going to do next."

"Well, I need to go to the grocery store, and after that I need to go and get Emma register for school."

"That sounds fun, so why don't I watch her while you do that."

"Don't you have to get to work?"

"Yeah, but granny won't mind." I was about to tell her know, but as I thought about it, I didn't think Emma would have much fun with me.

"It should only take me an hour, maybe two, so ok, she can go with you. But if granny has a problem with it you call me ok."

"Yeah, not a problem, come on Emma."

Before she left I gave Emma a key to the apartment, so she could stop and get anything she might need. And as they walked down the street, I hoped she would keep Emma out of trouble.

**Pov: Regina**

I had spent most of my day trying to find out who was behind bringing Emma to town, but had found nothing. So I decided to stop at granny and get something to eat, only to find Emma was here. But as I looked around, I couldn't see Mary Margaret anywhere.

"Madam mayor what can I get you."

"My usual." as granny started to walk away, I stop her. "But first, tell me where is miss Blanchard?" when I asked she turned and looked at Emma.

"She had some errands to run, so ruby is watching her."

After she went to get my food, I decided this was a good chance to find out everything I could about Emma. So I walked over and sat across from her, when she saw me sit down, she looked nevis and wasn't sure what to do.

"Hello Emma." I looked down to see what she was doing, and noticed she was reading a book. "Do you mind if I join you." she then told me it was fine and when back to reading her book. I decoded being nice was probably the best way to get her to tell me what I wanted to know. "What are you reading?" she then turned the book around so that i could see it, and I was surprised at what saw. It was filled with stories from the in enchanted forests, everything was in here even the curse.

"It's full of faerie tale characters."

"Emma were did you get this book?"

" Mary Margaret gave it to me."

Of course she did, but how did she get it? "I see, so do you like the story so far?"

"Yes, but it's sad."

"Yes, pore snow whit, so many bad things happened to her."

"That's not what's sad."

"Then what is so sad about the story Emma."

"The evil queen." here it was the part where I she tells me that I was a monster and running every one's life. "She's all alone." as she said that I froze, I wasn't sure what to think. Of all the things I thought she would say, I never thought it would be that. "I know how it feels to be all alone, to have no one what, or like you." the book was filled with some of the worst things I have ever done, and instead of hating me like anyone else would, she felt bad for me.

"Madam Mayer your food is done."

I was so focused on what Emma had said I didn't notice ruby walk over to us.

"Thank you." when she didn't bring me my food, I figured she was waiting for me to go back to the counter, But that wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry you did say it was done?"

"Yes."

"Then where is it?"

"What you're going to eat... Here?"

I could see she didn't like that idea, not that I cared.

"Yes, and don't worry Emma is fine with it aren't you dear?"

"Yeah, it's ok." I could see she wanted to make me move away from Emma but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So Emma how much of the book have you read?"

"About half."

"And you still don't think the evil queen is, well, evil."

"nop." I couldn't help but smile a little at that, but I quickly hid it when ruby came back with my food. But she didn't just bring mine, she also brought Emma something to eat as well. As we ate, I talked asked her all about herself, I had been hoping to find something I could use, to find who had brought here. But as she told me about her life before coming here, I started to feel bad for her. And it wasn't until Mary Margaret walked in, that I noticed I had spent the past few hours just sitting here talking with her. Of course, when Mary Margaret saw I was sitting with Emma, she got very nevis. And knowing she didn't like me being around her, might come in handy in the future.

"Madam mayor."

"Miss Blanchard." she quickly moved to Emma, as if to make sure I hadn't hurt her. "Well, should be going, it was nice talking to you Emma, I hope to see you soon." with that I left and started walking back to my office, but was stopped by someone blocked my path. "Is there something I can help you with, if not, then move out of my way."

"Really deary, is that any way to greet a friend?"

"You're not my friend gold."

"Really, but that would mean you have non."

He was the last person I wanted to see today. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, I just saw you having lunch with Emma."

"And what? Wanted to tell me to stay away from her."

"I was going to say you seemed to be enjoying your time with her."

"You're wrong I was just getting information, that's all."

"Right, so you can send here away, back to the life she had before she came here, The one where no one wanted her."

"Enough."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are starting to care what happens to Emma." he was wrong, but I had to admit, when he started saying all the things that would happen to her I got angry, and just wanted to shut him up.

"You wrong, I'm just tired of hearing your voice."

"You can hide it all you want, but it seems are young Emma is growing on you, dear." as he walked away, I wondered if he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov: Mary Margaret**

I made sure I was up earlier than normal so I could get everything ready for Emma's first day of school. We had already pick out the clothes she wanted to were last night, but I wanted to make sure every thing was ready. As I finished making breakfast, I noticed Emma walking downstairs, she was rubbing her eye with one hand while the other was around the book I had given her.

"Good morning Emma, how did you sleep."

"I sleep ok, what's for breakfast."

"Pancakes." I love that all I have to do is say pancakes to get her to smile. Im always tempted to tell her, that she looks adorable when she smiles, but she would stop so I don't. "So are you ready for your first day school?"

"I guess."

I could tell she wasn't very excited about going, and I was trying to think of a way to get her excited. "Well, I'm sure you will love it, your teacher is really nice, and if you need anything I'm just a few doors away." she just gave me a small smile before she went back to eating. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"it's always the same, I start a new school, make friends, And then I have to move again."

I hadn't thought about what it was like for her, always going to new schools having to make new friends. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry, this will be the last time you have to do this."

She didn't look at me she just nodded her head and said she needed to finish getting ready. I couldn't blame her for not believing me, she must have heard the same thing so many times before. But as I started cleaning everything up I decided I would just prove to her that this wasn't just a stop, and that she wasn't going to be sent away again. As I finished cleaning, I saw her coming down the stares, and went to meet her. She was wearing the dress we had picked out last night, and she looked so cute that I couldn't help but stare at her, but when she gave me a funny look I stopped.

"Um cane you help me with my hair." she asked so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Of course I can, I love playing with your hair."

She rolled her eyes and followed me into the bathroom, I then brush it and pulled it into a ponytail, which made her look even cuter. With that, I grabbed my things and we were about to leave when she stopped and said she forgot something. She then ran upstairs and when she came back down she was wearing the jacket ruby and picked out for her. It didn't really fit her look, but it made her happy so I didn't say anything. When we got to the school, I decided to walk Emma to class. The school wasn't very big and there weren't a lot of classes, but I wanted to make sure she knew where it was. But as we walked threw the school, I noticed Emma looking around. I could tell she was nervous, and it probably didn't help that every one here already knew who she was.

"Here we are, do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, im ok." I was about to say something when she turned to face me, she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "I'm a big girl, ill be fine."

With that, she walked in and shut the door behind her, so I made my way to my class. The rest of the day I was distracted all during school, lucky for me kids don't notice or care. When school came to an end, I started to get my things so I could go and find Emma, when she walked into my class.

"Emma I was about to come and find you."

"I found you first."

I couldn't help but laugh, and was glad to see she was happy. And I hoped that meant she had a good day. "How was your first day."

"It was ok, everyone was nice."

"im glad, well I need to do a couple of thing before we go, so if you want you go out side and play."

"Ok." with that she was out of my class in a flash.

I started getting all of my papers ready to go when I noticed Emma's teacher walk in. and I wondered if every thing was ok.

"Is everything ok, did something happen to Emma today?"

"Easy Mary Margaret you will give yourself a heart attack if you worry all the time. Emma was an angle, that's not why I'm here."

I was glad to hear nothing had happened, but then why was she here. "But there is something."

"Yes, but nothing bad, it seems Emma is further along than the rest of the class. She finished her work before everyone and spent most of the day at her desk being bored. So I was just wondering if you had helped her study before she came in."

"We spent most of our time getting everything she needed for school."

"I see..." I was happy Emma was doing good, but I worried it might make school seem boring. "Don't worry, I have a few ideas of how to keep her both busy and happy."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, but If I can ask, aren't you going to be late?"

"What?"

"Don't you normally volunteer at the hospital after school?"

I had forgotten all about that, so after we said our good byes, I grabbed my phone and called ruby. "Ruby I need a favor."

* * *

**Pov: Ruby **

When Mary Margaret called and asked if I would watch Emma for a wile I was more than happy to. I didn't know what it was about this kid, but spending time with her was fun. And when I pulled up to the school and saw she was wearing the jacket we fond yesterday It made me smile.

"Hey kid, love the jacket."

"Of course you do, you helped her pick it out." Mary Margaret seemed to be in a hurry, but she wasn't about to just leave her with me without knowing what my plan was. What did she think I was going to do, take Emma clubbing, or use her to find guys, well maybe the guy thing. "So what are you two going to do."

Knew she was going to ask that, and I was so tempted to roll my eyes. "I thought we would hang out at the park until I need to go to work."

"Will granny be..."

I cut her off before she got a chance to finish. "Granny Will love it, she thinks Emma is a good influence on me, for some reason." she just nodded her head and looked at Emma for what felt like three minutes. So I decided she needed a push so I pointed her to her care. "Ok, that's enough of the overprotective mother hen, she is fine, I won't let anything happen to her, now go."

"I'm going, I'm going, you can stop pushing me"

With that we got in my car and drove back to town. I parked at the dinner and we walked to the park. It was nice to see Emma run around like a little kid, since I met her, she has been vary quiet. It was nice to see her open up.

"Having fun kid?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"All ways, so how was school?" when I asked, she stopped what she was doing for a second before she told me it was nice. She then went back to playing. "Ok freeze, whats going on you know you can tell me anything, and it will stay between us."

She then walked over and sat down next to me. "It was nice, it was. But that's the problem, my teacher and the kids were all really nice, I even made lots of friends."

"And that's a problem?"

she was silent for a couple of seconds, and she lookedd sad. "any time i start to make friends, or start to feel safe, that's always when im sent away."

When she said that I understood why she was upset, she was afraid of having to leave every one. "That's never going to happen, Mary Margaret loves you and she wouldn't let any one take you away."

"But what if she decides she doesn't want me."

"If that's happens, and I mean if, then I'll take you, that's if granny doesn't beat me to it." as I said that she started smiling. "Speaking of granny if we don't get to the dinner soon she will kill me, one fore being late and the other for not bring you there sooner."

We then started making our way to the dinner, but as we were passing golds pawn shop, Emma stopped and when in side. I knew gold to well and didn't like the thought of Emma being any where near him, so I hurried in behind her hoping to get out before he saw us. But it didn't work he was standing behind his counter, and saw her as soon as she walked threw the door.

"Hello Emma, how are you today?"

"I'm ok." Emma was looking at things in the case's when I noticed gold looking at me, I wanted to grab Emma and just go but something stopped me. "That's pretty." when Emma said that I noticed she was looking at a necklace with a swan on it. When gold walked around and got it out so Emma could see it, I was surprised, this wasn't the gold I knew he was being nice. When she gave it back and thanked him, I was still in shock about what I had just seen.

"Going so soon, Emma."

"Ruby needs to get to work, I just saw that from the window and wanted to see it."

"You saw that from all the way outside, impressive. Well, you are welcome here any time Emma."

With that I got behind Emma and walked her outside. "Emma how do you know Mr, gold."

"I meet him the day I moved here, and he gave me a snow globe."

"He what?" now I had heard everything gold never gave anything away, so why was he being so nice.

"Yeah, at first I thought he was strange, but now I don't know he might be nice." he might act nice, hearing that made me want to laugh. I know Gold he has a black heart, I need to make sure I keep an eye on him, I don't know what he is up to, but I don't like it.

* * *

**Pov: Regina**

I was finally able to get information about Emma, and have been going through it, trying to find any connection to someone in town. I needed to know who was behind bringing her here. I had been going through it all morning and hadn't fond anything, so I decided to take a break, and get something to eat at granny's. And Like always as soon as I walked throw the doors everyone made sure to look away, they were afraid to look me in the eyes, but not everyone did. This time granny wasn't afraid to meet my gaze.

"Madam Mayer, what can I get you?"

"My usual."

"Ill have it in one second."

"I'll be in a booth, I have work I need to do."

"What ever."

This wasn't good she was starting to act like her old self, a good sine the curse was starting to weaken. As I sat down I wondered what else might have changed. Emma had only been here a few days, and yet things were already changing. Whats even stranger is ever since she got here, she is the only thing I have been able to think about. I knew I need to find a way to send here away, but when Im around her, all I want is to spend time with her, I even find my self worrying about her, like some over protective parent. And I don't know why, she has only been here for just a few days, and its makes no seance. I decide to focus on my real problem, finding who was behind bringing her to town. As I got out the papers I brought with me, I noted granny walking over with my food, I mad sure to cover the papers she she wouldn't see what I was doing. As soon as she waled away, i start to look threw them. They were mostly about Emma's previous foster homes, I was hoping to find my connection in here. But what I fond surprised me, as I looked throw the lists of foster homes, I fond myself wondering why there were so many. As I read threw them they all said the same thing, she was a very good kid, well behaved and vary smart. Witch made me wonder why no one keep her vary long, but as I read more I realized it wasn't her it was the places she had been sent to. Most of her homes were ok but a few, weren't and some of the things I read made me angry. I was so lost in my what I was doing, that I didn't realize what time it was, until I herd granny say something from behind the counter.

"It's about time you got here."

"What do you mean, I'm early for once, I thought you would be happy."

"I am, I was talking about you keep are young Emma all to yourself." when I heard her say Emma's name I turned around and saw her standing next to ruby.

"You know I'm beginning to think you like Emma more than me."

"are you hungry Emma." she smiled at granny and nodded her head as ruby rolled her eyes.

"Emma why don't you find a seat while I make you something, and ruby you should get to work."

"You really do like her more then me." granny just smiled at ruby, witch made Emma laugh, she then started making Emma something to eat wile ruby got ready for work. I noticed Emma looking around the room, there weren't a lot of people here, but I could tell she didn't no any of them and was nerves about siting with them. But when she saw me, she smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi, may I sit with you Regina."

"of course you can Emma." I made sure to gather the papers up, so she wouldn't see what I was looking at. "So how are you today."

"I'm ok, it was my first day of school."

"really, how was it."

"It was nice, but the work was easy."

She then told me all about her day, about her teacher and all of the kids in her class. As she told me about her day, I noticed how happy I was that it had been good. And that I was worried that she might have had a bad day. But why was i so worried, and why dose knowing that she was happy, make me happy. Why do I care so much about this child, the child of the person I hated most in this world. I was so lost in my thought that i didn't notice Emma had stopped talking. And when I did I saw that she looked upset.

"Is everything ok?"

"That's my name." it was then that I noticed she was looking at the papers. As she looked at me, I tried to think of what to say. "Did I do something wrong."

"What... No, I was just working on something and your name came up, that's all." That seemed to help, but I could tell she was still worried. "in fact all the papers said was that you were a good and smart little girl." I wanted to tell her she didn't have anything to worry about, but I couldn't. When she stated to smile I felt better, I then noticed granny walking over to us with her food. And by the look granny was giving me, I could tell she wasn't happy that Emma was sitting with me, which me me smile.

"Here you go, I hope you like it?"

"Thank you."

"So Emma ruby told me that you stopped at Mr golds on your way here." I could tell that the thought of her being anywhere near gold had her upset, not that I can blame her. The thought of Emma spending time with gold mad my stomach turn in knots.

"I saw something thrown the window, so I went in to see it."

"I see, but you should be careful, he isn't very nice."

"I thought he was scary when I first met him, but then he gave me a snow globe." I didn't know who was more surprised, me or granny, he never gave anything for free, not in this world or the other. But as I thought about it, things started making sense, out of everyone here he was the only one who could bring Emma to town without me knowing. But if he did, that would mean he remembered everything, even the curse. I started gather up my thing my things so I could go, I had questions that I needed answered.

"It was nice talking with you Emma, but I have some things I need to take care of."

As I left I heard granny ask her why she she wanted to sit with me, and was surprised at her answer. "She is nice, and I like talking to her." nice if you asked any one it town about me no one would say that. Once I was outside, I made my way over to golds shop. As soon as I walked in, I made sure to lock the door behind me.

"You seem upset deary."

"Cut it, I know it was you, you're the only one that could bring Emma to town."

"I might have heard Mary Margaret wanted to be a foster parent, and put a good word in for her. "

"nice try, but we both know this is about Emma, you wanted her here."

"And why would I want that?"

"Don't play games with me, we both know that everything comes with a price. You never help anyone for free."

"is that so."

"Enough games, Just tell me one thing, what is your name?"

"Mr gold."

"Your real name."

"all the time I have spent on the world my name has been Mr gold."

"and what about ether worlds?"

as I said that he started to smile. "what is your name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

I was right, he knew, which meant everything that had been going on, was his idea. "I don't get it, why are you doing this, haven't you noticed that she is starting to break the curse. So tell me, why did you bring her here?"

"Not telling."

What was he doing, none of this made sense. "Fine, but you should know, I will keep the curse from braking, you won't take my happy ending."

I turned to leave, but as I did he stopped me."Please stay." as soon as he said pleas my whole body stopped and turned around on its own."Im sure you're already thinking of ways to stop me, but we both know that every way leads to the same place, Emma. Which means the only way you can win, is to hurt her. And as much as you don't want to admit it, you care what happens to Emma."

"Your wrong, I barely know her, she is nothing to me." even as i said that, the though of her being sad, started to make me upset.

"Is that so, then tell me why do you look so upset."

"Because you're trying to destroy the curse."

"That's not why your upset, its because you don't want to hurt Emma. Now lets see, the curse gave you everything you wanted, but can you say you're happy." As I though about my life seance I cast the curse, I started to notice how everything in this town annoyed me. I had everything I wanted, but I still wasn't happy. "It's like something is missing, you can feel it cant you, but you don't know what it is." he was right, I had felt like something was missing from the moment I arrived in this world. But I chose to ignore it, because I finally had what I wanted. "But tell me, since you meet Emma haven't you noticed, that the feeling is gone." when he said that it I remembered every time I was with Emma, the feeling was gone. But why, he had to be behind this.

"That's because you did something to me, you cast a spell."

"How could I have done that, as you know magic doesn't work here."

"then you did it before i cast the curse."

"you mean wile I was locked in a dungeon." he had to be behind this its the only thing that made seance. "Think about how happy you are when you're with Emma, and what it would be like if she was no longer here, or what it would be like if she was your daughter?"

as I thought about the time I spent with Emma, and how happy I felt, and what it would be like if she was gone, I notice the thought of her being sent away hurt. "I don't understand, why do I care so much about her?" I didn't relies I had said that out loud until he answered my question.

"That's easy, it called love, dearly." was he right, was that why i card so much about her. When I would think about what would make me happy, It was always this. But seance Emma got here, every time I can think about what makes me happy, I remember the times i spent with her.

"So tell me, do you really want things to stay the way they are, or do you want something more." as I thought about what I wanted, I imagined what it would be like if Emma was mine. I thought about what it would be like be her mom, making her breakfast and taking her to school. I was surprised at how happy that mad me, and how much I wanted it.

"We can both get what we want, we don't need to be enemies. But to get what we want, we both need Emma." I thought about it, what it would be like if everything when back to before Emma came. And I knew I didn't want that any more, all I wanted was Emma. But the real questions was, to get Emma, am I willing to let everything come crashing down.

"Your right, I won't deny it, I don't want this anymore, all I want is for Emma to be mine." as I said that I could see him start to smile. "But don't think I'm giving up, I will do everything I can to keep the curse from breaking. But if it dose, know this, I will burn this town to ash before I give up my happy ending. Because it's like you said, I only need one thing to be happy, and that is Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov: ****Mary Margaret**

Emma has been opening up a lot more the past few weeks, and she is starting to think of the town as home. She has made a lot of new friends at school, and thanks to ruby she was getting to know everyone in town. And I don't know how I would have done it without Ruby, every time she is with Emma, she introduces her to someone new in town, she then tells her all about them so she won't be afraid. She even volunteered to watch Emma every day after school, so I could go to the hospital. And everything was going well, The only problem was that every time I picked Emma up from the dinner, I found her sitting with Regina. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but every time I see her with Emma It scares me. All I want to do is grab Emma and tell region to stay away from her, but I can't, because Emma enjoys spending time with her. So I decided to bring her with me to the hospital, hoping it would give time to think of a way to keep them apart.

"So what do you do here?"

"Well It depends, I mostly spend time with the patients, we play games, or talk, it up to them."

"Can i read them my book?"

"Of course."

As we made our way around, I watch as everyone one seemed to fall in love with Emma, not that I can blame them who wouldn't love her. As we were walking past a room, I stopped, it was John doe's room, I normally would be in their reading to him, but with Emma here I wonder if it was a good idea. But when Emma noticed I had stopped, she walked over and looked in the window to see who I was looking at.

"Do you know him?"

"No, in fact, nobody knows who he is."

"Why?"

"He was found all alone, and he didn't have any ID on him, and since no one has come to claim him..."

I noticed that Emma seemed to be upset so I stopped talking. "He was found all alone." I knew she was upset set, but I wasn't sure what I could do to help. "Can I go and read to him?"

When she asked me that I smiled, and thought about all the times I had done the same thing. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

she got out her book and went in to his room, she then moved one of the chair so she could site next to him. I watched as she read him the story, and thought about all the times I had done the same thing, and I couldn't help but smile. Emma has such a kind heart and see good in everyone, but as she was reading one of the nurses came in to let me know there was a call for me, so I told Emma I would be right out side if she needed me. Of course she told me she was fine and went right back to reading, so I walked out and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"So how are things going?" I should have known it was a ruby, after she did try to talk me out of bring Emma with me. "Everything is fine."

"Good, that's good. I was just wondering if you needed me to come and get Emma."

"Know everything if fine, in fact, everyone loves her." I heard her mumble something that sounded like a dame it, and I laughed. She would never admit it, but ruby had gotten quite attached to Emma, and loved spending time with her. Ruby keeps trying to talk me into letting her come and get Emma, and I wasn't giving in, but then I heard Emma yell my name. As soon as I heard Emma yell my name, I drop the phone and ran to the room. And as soon as I enter the room, I noticed Emma was next to the door, and that John doe, was awake. I don't know who was more surprised, me or him, but still made sure Emma was ok, I then I pulled her next to me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but as he looked at us, i feel like he knew who we were, but when the nurse walked in to the room he ran out the door.

* * *

**Pov: Regina**

It's been a couple of weeks since I found out what gold was doing, since then I have been trying to find out what he was planing. And since Mary Margaret has been going to the hospital every day after school, I have been able to spend a lot of time with Emma, and while I'm not sure I like Emma spending so much time with Ruby, I'm happy that I get to spend more time with her. so every day i made sure i was at granny's waiting in a booth, and every day when she saw me she smiled and would come and sit with me. And I loved it, it made me happy that she was always happy to see me. Spending time with Emma was the favorite part of my day, I loved hearing what happened at school that day, or the silly thing ruby had done. But at the same time I knew the only reason she was here, was because Mary Margaret was at the hospital, and I know, that having her there could be a problem. The reason she had been going there was there to be with her prince Charming, who was still in a coma, but with the curse weakening, there was a chance that he might wake him up, and that's the last thing I wanted to happen. I was so lost in my thought's that I hadn't noticed the time, but when I looked at the clock I noticed that Emma was late. Normally Emma and Ruby were here by now, and as I started to wonder why they were so late, that's when I saw Ruby walk in alone. I wanted to ask her where Emma was but I knew she wouldn't tell me, luckily I didn't have to, since granny did it for me.

"Where is Emma?"

"Mary Margaret said she wanted to spend time with her, so she took here to the hospital with her." I knew that Mary Margaret wasn't happy about me spending time with Emma, and I bet that was the real reason she took Emma with her. Since Emma wasn't coming I decided it was time for me to go, i still had things I needed to do, but just as I about up to leave, Graham walked in and sat down with me.

"All alone today?"

"What are you talking about."

"Normally, your here having lunch with Emma, but not today."

I just rolled my eyes at him, and wondered what he wanted. "Did you need something?"

"You're the one that wanted me to keep an eye on things around town, and to let you know if I noticed anything strange."

"And did you?"

"Now everything seems fine, the only thing I noticed was that gold wasn't in his shop for a couple of days."

That didn't surprise me, he was planning something, and that last thing he wanted was for me to find out what it was, but i do know what he needed to get it. He started telling me everything that he had noticed around town, when I noticed ruby was on the phone, I could tell she was talking with Mary Margaret, but the way she was talking. She was trying to talk her into letting her come and get Emma, and I could tell it wasn't working, but as they were talking I noticed that she started acting strange, and I wondered if something had happened. I want close enough to hear what she was saying, but when herd Graham's phone ring, I had a feeling it had something to do with whatever was going on.

He wasn't one the phone long, but from what I overheard I knew something had happened at the hospital."What's going on graham?""I'm not sure, but it seems that John doe at the hospital woke up, and guess he ran off, and since no one can find him, they called me for help."

"How did he wake up?"

"I'm not sure, they said something about Emma, but there were a lot of people talking, but ill find out once I get there."

This as bad, if he was awake, it meant that the Curse was far weaker than I thought, so I got my things and told graham that I was going with him. On the drive there he fill me in on everything he knew, which wasn't a lot, and as soon as we walked in, I noticed the staff were all running around trying to find him. As I started looking around I noticed that Emma sitting alone, so I made my way over to her, as I got closer I could see her watching everyone as they were looking around, but I could also tell that something was wrong. When I got to her I noticed that she was playing with her hair, and was trying to hide her face so that no one would look at her.

"Emma, are you ok?" when she heard my voice, she turned to me and smiled, but she didn't say anything. "It's ok, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"Well..." she was hesitant to tell me what happened, so I sat down and took her hand. "I don't know what happened, one second everything was fine, but then as I was reading to him he jumped up out of bed. It all happened so fast and I didn't know what was happening, and he kind of... Scared me." I didn't like seeing Emma so upset, and i wanted to make her feel better, but before I could do any thing i saw Mary Margaret walking over to us.

"Madam Mayer I didn't know you were here."

I enjoyed seeing how upset she looked every time she saw me with Emma, it always made me smile. I then stood up and moved to where Emma couldn't hear us. "I'm working, the real question is what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I think it's strange that I fond Emma sitting all alone, after what happened, did you know that he scared her?"

"Yes and I wanted to take her home, but she won't leave until they find him."

"And who is the adult, you or her?" I could see she was upset, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Why don't you take Emma home, while I the sheriff and the hospital staff look for are John doe."

She didn't say anything she just walked over to Emma and told here they should go, the last thing I heard her say was that they could stop by granny's and get something to eat. As soon as Emma was gone, I wan to find Graham, I wanted to know what he had found out."there you are, so what do you know?"

"Not a lot, just that one second he was in a coma, the next he was awake."

"I already know that, I want to know how did he wake up." I was sure he was wondering why I was so upset, but I didn't care, I needed to know what happened.

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine." I could tell by how he was looking at me that he wasn't going to let it go. "Look, I'm glad he woke up, I am. I'm not happy that he scared Emma." he just nodded his head and started telling me what I wanted to know.

"Well, they're not sure what happened, they think it might have something to do with Emma. Something she said or did, woke him up, but I don't see how, all she was doing was reading him a book."

I was starting to hate that book, every time I saw Emma, she had it with her. I would love to get rid of it, but she was so attached to it that I knew couldn't get rid of it without hurting Emma. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the book that woke him up, did that mean he remembered who he was, probably not since he didn't run to Mary Margaret and Emma, but I wasn't sure, he could just be confused. "I don't care what it takes, I want you to find him."

"What are you going to do."

"Don't worry about that, just do your job."

as i made my way out of the hospital, I noticed gold was standing next to the entrance. "Hello dearie, I see your plan is going well, but tell me how dose him waking up help you?"

"Look you little..."

"Please stop, now then you left so fast last time, that we didn't get a chance to finish are conversing, so why don't we finish it now." I hated that with one word I was at his mercy. "Well, I have been thinking about this plan of yours, and it seems to have a major flaw in it. So tell what are you going to do when the curse breaks, and everyone remembers who they are, and more importantly, who you are, and how are you going to stop them from taking Emma away from you." I just glared at him, waiting for him to let me talk. "im sorry, please answer my questions."

"It won't happen, because I will keep the curse from braking."

"And you're doing such a good job at that, but let's say it does, what then, how are you going to keep Emma from her mother and father?"

"I don't... Know." I couldn't help myself, I had to answer his question. "I haven't thought about that."

"Well, I have, and you see Emma isn't like most kids, she's not going to just run to them because they say were your mommy and daddy, no she will go to is the person she feels safe with, or put a better way, the one she loves most. So what you should be worrying about, is getting Emma to love you." he was right, my main focus should be on Emma, but I can't let the curse brake, If it does, making Emma mine will be even harder. "Well, I have things to do, so please go back to what you were doing, but remember what I said." as he walked away, I wanted nothing more than to go after him, but I knew how it would end, so I decided to let him go, I had bigger thing to worry about right now.

* * *

**Pov: Emma**

I was sitting alone watching everyone, when I noticed Regina walking over to me, I didn't want her to notice how I was feeling so decided to use my hair to keep her from seeing my face. I had been doing my best after what happend to not let any on see i had been scared, but regina seemed to know notice something was wrong with me. So when she asked if I was ok, I smiled so she would think I was ok. "It's ok, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

I should have known it wouldn't work, but I didn't want anyone to know I had been scared, but when she sat down next to me and took my hand, I could tell she only wanted to help. "I don't know what happened, one second everything was fine, but then as I was reading to him he jumped up out of bed. It all happened so fast and I didn't know what was happening, and he kind of... Scared me." I didn't like letting people know when I was scared, it always ended badly for me, but this was different Regina was really worried about me, and it was nice to have someone that cares about how I was feeling. As I looked up to see what everyone was doing, I saw Mary Margaret walking over to us. "Madam Mayer I didn't know you were here." I watched as Regina got up and walked over to her, the two of them made sure to stay where I couldn't hear them, so I knew that they were talking about me, it wasn't the first time I had seen something like this. But as they talked I could tell Mary Margaret wasn't happy, I knew she didn't like Regina, but I didn't know why. Regina was nice, she always asks how was doing, and was always happy to see me. So I didn't understand why they didn't like each other after all Mary Margaret is the same way. But you know I still find it strange to have two people care so much about me, I was used to having no one. After they were done Mary Margaret made her way back over to me. "Emma I think we should go." I was about to say something when she stopped me."I know you want to stay, but, trust me graham will find him." I didn't want to go but I knew she was right, so I got my things and followed her out. "Why don't we stop by granny and get something to eat."

It didn't take us long to get to granny's, and as soon as we walked in I noticed that everyone was talking about the man from the hospital. So I decided to find a booth since everyone was at the counter talking, but I wasn't alone long, because as soon as my food was done ruby walked over and sat with me. She started asking me how school was and I did my best to answer her, but all my thoughts were on the man from the hospital. There was something about how he looked at me, it was almost like he knew who I was."you know if you don't eat something, you might hurt grainy feeling." when she said that I looked down and noticed that I hadn't eaten anything.. "Look, I know you're worried him, but you don't need to graham is really good at finding people."

I started to eat, but fond my attention being drawn to the counter, they were all talking about how he ran into the wood near the hospital. "Ruby if they all know where he is, why aren't they out looking for him."

"Well, it's dark out and its hard to get around the woods during the day, let alone at night. But don't worry graham knows the world like the back of his hand."

"But why won't they try, Is it because they don't know him?"as she turned her head so I couldn't see her face, I knew I was right. So I decided that if they weren't going to go and look for him, then I would. So I asked Ruby if she could get me a drink, and as soon as she was gone I snuck out. I went to Mary Margaret"s car and got a flashlight, I then made my way to where he had gone in to the woods. I was a good thing Mary Margaret and Ruby had shown me around town, if they hadn't I would have gotten lost. As I made my way into the woods, I found that ruby was right, it was hard to see where I was going, even with a flashlight. i was starting to think this might be a bad idea, but I wasn't going to give up, and as I made my way through the wood, I started to hear lots of noises. i did my best to ignore them but then i herd something moving behind me, so I turned to see what it was, but as i turned around I tripped on something and hit the ground. I could hear it getting closer so I closed my eyes hoping it would just walk past me, but when I heard it stop in front of me I started to get scared. But then I felt a hand touch my arm, and as I opened my eyes, I saw that it was graham.

"Emma what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for the man from the hospital."

"All alone, you could have gotten hurt." I looked at the ground not wanting to look up. "Come on I need to get you home."

"Wait." I couldn't go, I needed to find him. "Let me help you look, please."

"Emma."

"He has no one, and I know what that's like, so please let me help."

he just sighed and took my hand "ok, but only for a little bit, it's really cold out here, and if you were to get sic, I know a couple of people who would make my life a living hell." when he said the I couldn't help but laugh, we then started I looked for any sign he had been here, but we couldn't find anything. but i did find that graham wasn't as bad as i first thought, this was the most time i had spent with him and i had to admit he was really nice.

"Ok, it's time to go back."

"No."

"Yes, it's too cold out here, and you're shaking like a leaf. but you don't need to worry, as soon as i get you home, i am coming right back to keep looking."

He was right, I was freezing, but I didn't want to stop, I needed to find him. But just as we were about to head back, I noticed something was moving down by the river, so I went to see what it was, and there he was.

"I found him." as I ran down to him, I herd graham yell for me to be careful, but when I got down to him, I could tell he didn't know where he was. "Hi." as soon as I spoke to him, he turned around and looked at me. He was looking at me the same way as he did at the hospital, but he saw graham walk behind me, he seemed to be even more confused.

"Do I know you?"

"No my name is graham, and this is Emma."

"But you look so familiar."

"I was with you when you woke up, I was reading you a story."

"That's right, I scared you, didn't I... I'm sorry."

"Its ok, I'm used to it." they both looked at me like I had said something strange.

"Look, we need to get you back to the hospital."

He started to look around like he was trying to remember how he got here.

"its ok we can lead you out." I then offered him my hand, and as soon as he took it we made our way back to town. On the way back graham asked him a lot of questions, hoping to find out what he remembered, but he couldn't remember anything. So started telling him everything I knew about the town, hoping it might help.

"You know a lot about the town, you most have spent a lot of time here."

"Nop, I just moved here, I just know a lot about the people who live here."

"So you and your mom aren't from here?"

"My mom?"

"The woman you were with at the hospital."

"You mean Mary Margaret, she is my foster mom and she has lived here forever, I think, I just barely moved in with her."

As I finished, I noticed he was looking at me funny. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that... Well, you look just like her. I'm just surprised she's not your mom."

He wasn't the first person to say that I looked like Mary Margaret, and the truth was I liked it when people said that. As we made our way out of the woods, Graham led us over to his care. "Ok, first I need to get you back to the hospital, after that I'll take Emma back to marry Margaret." as I got in the car, I started to worry, when I left I didn't even think about how Mary Margaret would fee, but now it was starting to hit me, and I wondered how mad she was at me. We weren't very far from the hospital, so it didn't take us very long to get there, as soon as we entered the staff found us. The doctor then told us that he wanted to run some test, and while I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't. So I told him that I would come back and see him tomorrow, which made him smile. With that, I turned to go, but Graham stooped me he then walked over to one of the nurses and asked her if she would make sure I was ok. I knew I was fine, but I guessed he wasn't going to let me go until I got checked, so I gave in. But as she was doing the tests, I herd graham talking to himself, he was saying that if there was anything wrong then Regina was going to kill him. And that made me laugh, I just wonder why is he was so scared of her. Once she was done with the tests, she let him know I was fine, but that I was still cold and that he should make sure I stayed warm. And With that we made our way to granny's, but when I got there I froze at the door, I didn't want to go in, but of course graham put a hand on my back and helped me in. As soon as we walked through the doors I was swarmed by people, they were all asking if I was ok and what had happened.

They didn't stop until Mary Margaret walked over to me. I decided to keep my eyes on the floor, I dint want to look up, I knew was mad, and I didn't know what she was going to do. But then she did something I didn't expect, she didn't yell she hugged me."Emma you had me so worried, when ruby told me you were gone I didn't know what I was going to do."

"I'm sorry."

"I know are, but you could have gotten hurt. I don't know what would I do if anything happened to you, your the most important thing in my life." when she said that I started to cry, no one had ever said any thing like that to me before.

"Ok people, Give them some room." I was happy that ruby made everyone move away, I didn't like people seeing me cry.

All of a sudden Mary Margaret go of me and placed one of her hands on my forehead. "Emma your freezing, are you ok." I then told her that Graham had me check at the hospital, and that I was fine. "Here, take a set, I'm going to get you something warm to drink." as I sat next to the counter, I noticed that everyone was talking about me, I hated being the center of attention, but I guess I asked for it this time. "Here you go, a big cup of hot chocolate." as I started to drink the hot chocolate ruby walked over to me, and I could see she was upset.

"Ok little one, tell me what were you thinking, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to help him."

"I understand, but you see everyone in the room, We all care about you, so please don't scare us like that again."

"I promise, but I did find him."

As I said that everyone started looking me, and I guessed graham hadn't told them all yet. With that, everyone started talking about him and not which I liked. As I was drinking my hot chocolate I noticed Mary Margaret was talking to graham, most likely asking about what really happened. But I didn't care the hot chocolate was nice and warm, and I was starting to get the worm, but when I felt a hand on my back, I turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was Regina.

"Hi Regina."

"Hello Emma, I'm glad to see you safe."

"You heard."

"Graham called while you were at the hospital" of course he did, as I looked at her I could see she was upset, and felt bad for worrying her. "I'm just glad your safe, but I have to ask why did you go out there all alone."

"We're the same, he was fond abounded and alone just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was fond all alone on the side of the road, you see I'm just like him we were both left all alone." as I finished it looked like Regina was about to cry, so I gave here a hug. "I'm sorry I worried you I won't do it again."

"I know, but I am going to be keeping my eye on you just to be safe." when she said that I laughed, but as I looked at every one around me I had to admit that I felt safe and like I didn't have to worry any more because I now have people who love and care about me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov:** **Mary Margaret**

I hadn't gotten much sleep for the past week, every night as I would fall asleep, I would have nightmares about Emma being taken away from me, but I'm not surprised after she had run off into the woods alone, all I can think about is what might have happened to her. Learning she was gone was the scariest moment in my life, and even when I saw that she was ok, I still felt like if I blinked that she would be gone. So for the past week I have kept her with me, not letting her out of my sight, except for she was at school. But today was Saturday, and I decided that we were going to spend the day together. But as I started getting ready, I couldn't help but think about tonight's dream, It wasn't like the others. This time the man from the hospital was in it, and we were married and for some reason I was snow white and he was price charming, and I was pregnant. And in the dream we were afraid of the evil queen taking our child from us. But it seemed that all my dreams had been like this lately, which makes me thing i should read Emma something other then her story book before bed. As I made my way to the kitchen I saw Emma walking down the stairs. "Good morning Emma."

"Morning."

"So what do you want to do today?"

When I asked her what she wanted to do she started smiling, and I knew what she was going to ask. "Can we go to granny's for breakfast, and after that, can we go to the hospital?"

I know that's what she would ask, because ever day this week after school she has asked me if we can go and see the John doe. He still couldn't remember who he was, but he and Emma had gotten quite close. "Sure, but if we're going to granny's you need to get dressed."

"Ok."

With that Emma ran up to her room and got dressed as fast as she could, and when she came back down, she asked me if I would help her with her hair, and after we were both ready we made are ways to granny's. As we walked down the street, everyone stopped and told us good morning, and it was nice to see Emma smiling and talking to everyone say hi. It made me so happy to see her like this, and to know that she felt safe here, when only a little while ago she would have been hiding behind me. But now she not only tells them good morning, but asked them about their day. We were only a block away from granny when I saw Mr, Gold making his way towards us, and when Emma saw him she Emma ran over to him.

"Good morning, Mr, gold."

"Good morning Emma, how are you today?"

"Were good, we're going to granny's for breakfast."

"Is that right." there was something about the way he was looking at Emma that made my skin crawl, and I wonder what he was thinking. "Well, I hope you have a good day Emma, but you should know that there are a lot of people at granny's right now, but I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you."

When he said that, I wonder what was really going on, it was still early so why was granny's so busy. As soon as Mr gold was gone, we made are way to granny's, and as soon as we walked inside I saw that John doe was here and he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was a woman with long blond hair, I wasn't sure why he was here or what was going on, but everyone seemed to be talking to them. So I walked over to the counter to see if granny knew what was going on.

"Good Morning Mary Margaret what can I get you and Emma."

"I'm not sure..." I sure she could tell I was more interested in what I was going on with John doe, because she started telling who the women siting next to the home was.

"Her name is Kathryn Nolan, and he is David Nolan, she's his wife."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. "He's married?"

"Yeah, and before you ask, no he still doesn't remember anything, it seems that are loving mayor." i couldn't help but notice her roll her eyes when she said "loving" which me me smile." was able to track down his wife. But I think it was the whole town was talking about him that made it so easy to find her."

I was happy that he had found his family, at least I wanted to be, but for some reason seeing them together me me sad. And I couldn't help but to think back to the dream I had this morning, but my attention was brought back to granny when she started talking to me again.

"Where did Emma go?"

When she said that I started to panic, I started looking around wondering where she went, and that's when I heard someone say her name, and as I looked over to them I saw that she was with the man from the hospital. As I made my way over to him, I started feeling strange, it was like my heart was racing, but I didn't know why. "Emma there you are, I you had me worried."

"I'm sorry I was talking to David and his wife." As she said that the woman next to him stood, up.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn, and you must be Emma's foster mother."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Mary Margaret, ."

"It's nice to meet you too, why don't you join us."

I could see that Emma was about to agree, but I stopped her before she could. "That's nice, but you probably want some time to be alone." with that, me and Emma walked over to the counter, and ordered something to eat. I knew Emma had wanted to sit with them, but I couldn't, I didn't want to see them together.

* * *

**Pov: Regina**

The past week has been hard, I wasn't able to spend any time with Emma, because Mary Margaret was always with her, in fact, after what had happened in the woods she wasn't letting Emma out of her sight. And no matter what I did I couldn't get any time with her, because every day they were at the hospital spending time with her prince charming. But I had put a plan in motion to fix my problem, and as I walked in to grannys I could see that it had worked. There he was, David Nolan sits with his loving wife, Kathryn, and seeing them together made me smile. But as I was looking at them, I felt a small hand grab mine, so I turned so I turned to see who it was and I saw that it was Emma. Seeing her made me even happier, but seeing that she was with Mary Margaret made me less happy, but as I looked at Emma I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, and when I saw that she was looking at David, I started to worry that she was upset.

"They said you found his wife."

"I did." I wasn't sure what she was thinking, I knew she was getting close to him, and that she might think I had done this to keep him away from her and Mary Margaret, and while it was true that I didn't want her near him, I just hoped she wasn't mad.

"You fond his family." as soon as she said that she hugged me. "Thank you." as she hugged me, I noticed that she was crying, and as I hugged her back I could help but smile. Not only had I kept Mary Margaret away from her prince charming, but thanks to my plan Emma was so much closer to being mine. When she let me go I noticed that she was still crying, so bent down and helped her dry her eyes, which made her smile, she then walked back over to Mary Margaret, and as I looked at Mary Margaret I knew it was only a matter of time before Emma would be mine.

"She is such a cute little girl." when I heard a voice come from behind me, I turned around and saw Kathryn standing next to me. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted to thank you for your help."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just happy you two are together."

I was about to leave when she stopped me. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

As she said that I noticed that she was looking at Emma. "Of course."

"David seems to be very fond of Emma, and I know that Mary Margaret is her foster mom, but I was wondering how prominent it was."

I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but the last thing I needed was someone else getting in my way. "I'm not sure, but I do know that there is some one interested in taking her in if something happens with Mary Margaret."

As she walked away, I hoped that she could tell that it wasn't a good idea to go near Emma. As I looked at the time I decided to go and see one last person before I went to work, so I made my way out of the dinner, and over to golds shop. And as I walked I saw him standing behind the counter.

"Hello deary."

"Have you been over to grannys today?"

"I have, I even ran into Emma as I was leaving." I couldn't help but glare at him when he said that. "And I must admit you did quite a good job of keeping them all apart, but I do hope you haven't gotten a big head, deary, after all, you haven't won yet."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Not only did I keep Mary Margaret and her prince charming apart, but thanks to my plan, I have gotten even closer to Emma, so from where I'm standing things are great."

"I see." he wasn't upset, in fact he was smiling.

"What?"

"Let's look at how things are really going shale we. Lets star with her father, who has woken up from a coma, and has formed a bond with her in only a few days, then there's her her mother who she is living with, and spends every day with, not to mention was the first person to ever show her real love. And then there's you, who only gets a few hours here and there with her, and I knew within that time you have done quite well, so lets face it deary, you're now outnumbered." I was talking to him he was just trying to get inside my head, so i turned to leave. "You know my offer still stands, we can work together to get everything we want." as he said that I turned around and faced him. "The only reason you need me is to get to Emma, but why, what do you need from her."

He just keep smiling and showing no sign of letting his plan slip "lets just say there is more to are dear Emma then you know."

* * *

**Pov: Emma**

I was looking out the window when I saw Regina go in to Mr, golds shop, and I wonder why she when to see him, from what I could tell they didn't seem to like each other.

"Emma, are you ok?" when I heard ruby's voice I turned around and saw her standing behind me. "Hi kid it feels like I haven't seen in a long time."

"What do you mean I see you every time I come here."

She smiled and rubbed my head messing up my hair, and I could see Mary Margaret roll her eyes at her. "It's not the same I like it when it's just us, I know, let's go to the park."

"But you're working."

"It's ok, we can sneak out."

As soon as she said that I heard granny yell that she heard her say that, and it made me laugh.

"Sorry ruby, but me and Emma are spending the day together."

"Really, you know I think that you are trying to keep Emma all to yourself."

"Well I am her foster mom, so if I wanted to keep her all to myself I could."

Ruby folded her arms and stared at her. "Fine, but tomorrow she is all mine."

Mary Margaret looks at me to see what I thought, but I was too busy laughing at them both. "Fine, but are the only things that I would do."

"What did I do to get this bad reputation?" as soon as she said that it seemed like everyone in the diner turned and looked at her. "Oh right, fine as long as I get to have some fun with Emma I'm ok with that." as she walked away, I heard her say something about us having more fun her way and I wonder what that meant.

"Well, Emma why don't we go, there are lots of things we can do today." when she said that I smiled, I loved doing things with Mary Margaret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov****: ****Regina**

I didn't get much sleep last night because all I could think about was what gold had said. I couldn't understand how he knew so much about Emma or what he was hiding, after all, she wasn't born until the day I cast the cure, and even before that he was locked away. But I could tell that he wasn't lying, after all I knew him too well, and I was left wondering what he was hiding from me. I was tired of thinking about it so I decided to go for a walk to try and clear my head, and everything was going good until I got to the park and saw the cricket walking his dog, and he was making his way towards me.

"Good morning, madam mayor."

"Good morning, Mr hopper" I was getting tired of this, thanks to the curse breaking every one was loosing their fear of me. Before he would have done anything to avoid me, and never walked right up to me while smiling. "Is there something I can help you with."

"I was going to ask you that. You seem to be troubled, perhaps I can help."

The last thing I was going to do was tell him anything, but as I was about to tell him to leave me alone I heard a child laughing and noticed that it was coming from the park, and I'm not sure how, but all it took was hearing her voice to know who it was. "Emma."

"Ruby brought her to the park to play. I must say its nice to see her so happy, don't you think. I remember the day she came to town, she was so scared of everyone, but thanks to Mary Margaret she seems to be doing so much better." as soon as he said her name I glared at him, and I could tell he now remembered why he had been scared of me. "Um... You know I need to get going, but if you change your mind my door is always open." as he was leaving, I heard him say something to him. "She might be doing better, but it wouldn't take much to take that away from her. But maybe I'm worrying over nothing, I mean no one would ever dream of doing anything that could hurt her."

He was right, and I knew I was doing everything in my power to make sure she didn't get hurt, if I wasn't I could have ended this a long time ago. I also know that Emma is right in the middle, and that I need her to want to be with me before I can make any major moves. I decided to say hi to her and when she saw me walking over to her, she ran over to me and gave me a hug, which made all of my worries fade away.

"Regina." Emma was so happy to see me, that all I could do was smile. "What are you doing here."

"I was just out for a walk." as ruby made her way to us I noticed the dark look she was giving me, but I didn't care I was just happy to see Emma. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me, but with Emma here she had to be nice.

"That sounds like fun, ruby brought me here to play, but it's almost time for her to go to work, so we're about to go to granny's."

"I see, well that sounds nice." as I said that an idea came to me, and I couldn't help by try it. "but If you want, you can come with me, on my walk." as soon as I said that ruby's eyes when wide and she was about to say now, but Emma spoke first.

"Really?"

"Of course, if it's ok with ruby."

"Pleases Ruby."

I could tell that she was having a hard time telling Emma no, a feeling I knew too well. "I'm not sure Mary Margaret would..."

"It's fine, Its not like I'm a stranger or a villain, I'm the mayor and she is completely safe with me." I almost laughed when I said that, but it seemed to work, and with Emma still begging her, she had no choice.

"I guess its ok."

"Yes."

"But as soon as you're done, I want you to come straight to the dinner, and don't be too long ok."

She was still talking as we started walking away, but I didn't care what she was saying. And when Emma started holding my hand, I was sure this was going to be a great day.

* * *

****Pov****: **Emma**

Ruby was there early to get me, and as soon as I was done with breakfast and dressed she pulled out the door. She decided that we would start by going to the shops to see what they had, she even took me to the clothing store where we tried on some of the cloths, and I was sure Mary Margaret would have been upset if she had seen some of the clothes that ruby had me try on. But it was fun, and the best part was when we got to the park. Once we were there ruby and I started playing games, and it was a lot of fun and I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy. As we were playing tag a dog ran over to us. I had always wanted a dog, but never had a chance to have one, and as I was playing with him the owner ran over to us.

"I'm sorry about that Pongo got away from me."

"Hey Archie, having a hard time keeping up with pongo, maybe he need to take it easy when he walks you."

"Hello ruby." he just smiled at Ruby comment which seemed to annoy her, and it made me laugh. "It looks like pongo relay likes you Emma."

"Ya." I had met Archie a few times, but I never really talked to him, it wasn't that I didn't like him it was that he was a Therapist and I had spent enough time talking to them.

"You know Emma if you would like your welcome to come and see pongo any time you would like." I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

"Ok." with that he smiled and told us good bye before he started walking away.

"Are you OK Emma?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You have a funny look on your face, don't you like Archie?"

"He's nice I just don't like Therapists."

"If it makes you feel better I think he is technically a psychiatrist."

"What's the difference?"

"I have no idea."

I looked back to see if he was gone, but as soon as I did ruby started tickling me. "That's not fair, I wasn't ready."

"So."

As soon as I was free I tried to get her back, but she was too fast and got away, so I started chasing her, but no matter what I did she was just too fast. But then she suddenly stopped and I noticed that she was looking behind me, and when I turned around I saw Regina was walking over to us. As soon as I saw her I ran over to her and gave her a hug, and she started smiling.

"Regina what are you doing here."

"I was just out for a walk."

As ruby got to us I could tell that she wasn't happy that Regina was here, and I was starting to wonder if I was the only one in town that liked her."that sounds fun, ruby brought me here to play, but it's almost time for her to go to work, so we're about to go to granny's."

"I see, well that sounds nice, but If you want, you can come with me, on my walk."

"Really?"

"Of course, if it's ok with ruby."

I turned to ruby to ask, and noticed she was staring right at Regina, and didn't look happy. "Please ruby."

"I'm not sure Mary Margaret would..."

"It's fine, it's not like I'm a stranger or a villain, I'm the mayor and she is completely safe with me."

I just keep asking her to let me go with Regina, hoping she would give in.

"I guess its ok."

"Yes."

"But as soon as you're done, I want you to come straight to the dinner, and don't be too long ok."

Regina didn't wait fore ruby to finish talking before we started walking away, so I caught up to her and took her hand, we then made our way down the road. As we made are way through the town Regina asked me how things were going and if I was doing good in school.

"Everything is great, and school is fun, but..."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Hey look at me." as she said that I looked up to see her face. "If something is bothering you please tell me."

I couldn't help but smile as she said that. "It's nothing really, mostly the kids have some special thing they go to after school, that's all. And don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Mary Margaret, and ruby I just wish I could tell them about something cool that I did after school."

As I finished, I noticed that Regina seemed to be lost in though. "I could help you with that."

"Really, how?"

"How would you like to learn to ride a horse."

As she said that I stopped walking, which made her do that same. "What?"

"Well, I have a horse at the stables and if you would like I could teach you to ride after school."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling when she said that, I never thought I would get close to a horse, let alone ride one. "I would love that, but Mary Margaret might think it to dangers."

"Why don't you leave that to me, now had better get to granny's before ruby goes crazy."

With that we made our way to the dinner, but on the way there I asked her all about her horse, and found out that she had a few of them, and they were all full bred, not that I knew what that meant. As we were walking past Mr. golds shop I saw him standing behind the counter, and when he saw me he waved, so I decided to say hi, but as I started to walk in the door, I heard Regina start to say something, so I turned and looked at her, but she was just staring at Mr. gold, so I decided to go inside.

"Hello Emma, how are you today."

"I'm good, Regina asked me to go for a walk with her."

"I see, that sounds nice." Regina didn't say anything she just walked behind me, and put her head on my shoulders, as if she was afraid I might vanish. "I must say the two seem very happy, it's almost sad to see that end." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but as I looked up at Regina I think she did.

"I wouldn't worry yourself about that, me and Emma are perfect aren't we Emma?"

"Yup."

Regina just smiled as I said that, and I was starting to feel very lost.

"It's always nice to see you Emma but I need to step out in something, but you should come by more often." when he said that Regina tightened her grip, it didn't hurt but I wonder why she seemed so scared.

"Well, I need to get Emma back, so we will finish this later."

"I look forward to that deary, goodbye Emma."

"Bye."

As we walked out of the store I asked her if she was ok, and she told me that she and Mr. gold had a long history, but I shouldn't worry about it. With that, we walked over to granny's, and as soon as I walked in everyone smiled at me and gave Regina a dirty look.

"Hello Emma ruby told me you were with are lovely Mayer, but I'm glad your here. Now are you ready for lunch.

"Yo, Regina do you want to have lunch with me."

"That sounds perfect." as soon as she said that I went to get us a both.

* * *

**Pov****: ****Mary Margaret**

It was getting late, so I decided to go to granny's to see how Emma was doing, but as soon as I walked in I saw that she was with Regina, so I walked over to them, and I wonder how long she had been here. As I got to them Emma hugged me and I sat in the booth next to her.

"So how was your day."

"It was fun, ruby took me to the shops and we tried on clothes." as soon as she said that I got worried and I could only imagine what ruby had let her try on, but I wasn't the only one I could see Regina was just as worried.

"We then went to the park, and Archie was there and he told me that I should stop by and see pongo, but I think he is up to something." I had to admit that she was probably right. "After that Regina stopped by, she was out for a walk and since ruby needed to come to work she let me go with her."

"She did." I tried to not sound terrified and since she didn't say anything I guessed she didn't notice.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, she even offed to teach me to ride a horse after school." my full attention was now on Regina, who was looking right at me with a big smile, but It felt like she was laughing at me. I hated her being any where near Emma but at the same time I knew saying no would hurt Emma.

"So can I, I promise I'll be careful."

I was in a bad place with not a lot of options. "Ok, but I want to make sure it's safe."

"Of course, but you don't need to worried I would never do anything that would hurt Emma."

Emma was very excited to get to learn to ride a horse, I on the other hand wasn't happy about who was going to be teaching her. But that was tomorrows problem, today my only problem was finding ruby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov:** **Mary Margaret**

The past few days have been hard, Emma has been spending all of her time after school with Regina. I wish I could stop it, I hate her being anywhere near Regina, but she loved it and I didn't have the heart to stop her. Nothing seemed to help take my mind off Emma spending time with her not even volunteering at the hospital, so I decided to go to granny's, but as soon as I got there I saw that John doe was here, or I guess I should say David was here. I did my best to not be seen by him as I walked to the counter, but I failed and he saw me.

"Mary Margaret is that you."

"David hi."

"Hi would you like to join me?"

When he asked me to join him my heart started beating faster, but I ignored it, he was married and I knew I should stay away from him, but at the same time I didn't want to be rude so I sat down across from him.

"So are you all alone, where's your wife?"

"Not here, we needed a little time apart."

I could tell something was bothering him, but I did know what. "Do you want to talk about it."

"It's nothing really, it's just my job. I guess I used to love it, but now it's just, I don't know."

"If there is something you want to be doing?"

"Maybe, but Kathryn keeps telling me that's it's just from the coma, but the truth is nothing feels like me."

"Maybe it's not, no one stays the same, maybe the coma helped you see that you want something different." as I said that he started smiling at me and we stayed like that for a few minutes, until he broke the silence.

"So where's Emma I'm not just to seeing you without her."

"She is at a riding lesson." by the look he was giving me I guessed that he could tell I wasn't happy about it.

"Do you not like horses?"

"I don't like the teacher."

"I see may I ask who is teaching her."

"Regina." he didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. "I don't know why, but every time I see her with Emma I want to hurt her, but Emma likes her and I don't want to hurt her because I dislike someone."

"It's not hurting her if the person isn't safe to be around."

"True, but I have nothing that can prove she is dangerous, just a feeling, besides, she's the mayor, and fighting her would be crazy

I could tell he wanted to help me, but this was something that I had to do alone. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to go for a walk David, I need to clear my head."

"I can go with you."

"That's nice, but I think I need some alone time."

With that I got my things and made my way outside, I then started walking down the street not really looking where I was going, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was in front of me until I ran into them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... Oh, Mr gold its you." this was the last person I wanted to run in to, I could only hope he wasn't too mad.

"It quit all right, my dear, it seems like you were far, far away."

"I was but I'm still sorry, I will get out of your way." I was about to leave when he stopped me.

"It's fine, why don't you join me for some tea." I was about to say no when he continued. "After all, it's the least you could do after knocking me to the ground." I didn't want to but at the same time I the last thing I wanted was him upset with me. S I followed him into his shop and where he started making us tea. I was surprised that he was being so nice, but I knew that it was because he was up to something.

"So my dear, tell me what has you so lost."

"It's nothing."

"Really, and here I thought it was that are young Emma was spending so much time with are lovely mayor." I just looked at him wondering how he knew that. "Don't worry my dear, I can't read your mind, I just know that most of the people in town feel the same way."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"You know from what I have seen, I think Regina has gotten quite attached to Emma, and I think Emma feels the same right?"

"I know, but I can't stop that, I'm an Emma foster mom, and if I try to keep from from Regina she could possibly get her taken from me." as I said that I felt tears in my eyes, the thought of losing Emma was too much.

"It seems there are an easy way to fix that, why don't you adopt Emma, then she will be all yours."

"I would love that, but if Regina wanted..."

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure I could help make Emma yours."

I just looked at him, why was he so willing to help me. "What do you want, I know that nothing is free with you."

"Everything has a price my dear." as he said that, I wonder what he was going to ask for. "But for this, let's just say that you will owe me a favor."

"A favor, like what?"

"That's for me to decide when I need something, and no matter whatever it is you will have to do it." I knew this was a bad idea, I knew plenty of people that owed him and it never ended well. "Well, do we have a deal?"

"I don't know, I don't think I can trust you."

"I never break a deal, the real question you should be asking is, are you willing to do whatever it takes to make Emma yours forever."

If anyone in town was here they would be telling me to say no and leave, but at the same time he had a point, he was the only person in town that could help me beat Regin, and for Emma I would do anything. "Ok, I agree, we have a deal."

* * *

**Pov: Regina **

Spending time with Emma was amazing, I loved spending every day with her, I just wished that it wasn't for only a few hours. But as I watched her riding I knew that this was my happy ending, and that I was going to make sure I keep it this time.

"Regina are you watching?"

As Emma called my named I smiled. "Yes, just take it slow ok."

"Ok."

She had picked up riding so fast I was surprised, I had started teaching her by having her ride with me, but now she was able to do it by herself, but I was still being safe, I made sure she went slow and that I was next to her the whole time.

"Ok, why don't we take a break."

"Do we have to."

"Yes." after I lead the horse back to the stale, I helped her get cleaned up, I then got out some food I had made for us at my house to eat, and we sat down and had a picnic.

"This is real good, did you really make it."

"Yes."

"Your amazing is there anything you don't know how to do."

"No, here try this."

"What is it."

"Apple pie."

As she ate the food I made her I could tell she loved it and that made me smile, it had taken me a long time to lean how to cook well, but seeing this mad it worth the time.

"So we're going to do this tomorrow right."

"Of course, but it will be a bit later I have some work I need to take care of."

"That's what Mary Margaret said, that's why ruby is going to looking after me until you're ready."

"Why dose Mary Margaret has more important things to do." as I said that I could tell it upset her, and I wished I hadn't said anything.

"Now she is still volunteering at the hospital."

"Sorry I didn't mean, how that sounded."

We then finished our food and as I looked at the time I noticed It was time to take Emma to granny's, so we packed everything up, and Emma changed out of the riding clothes I had gotten for her, and I drove her to the dinner. When we got there I noticed everyone inside was acting strange, and as soon as I walked in I knew why. Mary Margaret was siting with gold, and seeing them together got me worried, but Emma though nothing of it as she ran over to them.

"Hi Mr gold."

"Hello Emma." I followed behind her to see what they were doing. "Hello madam mayor, how are you today."

"I'm fine, may i ask what you to are up to, it's strange to see you two together."

"Is it."

As I waited for an answer I noticed Emma looks at the papers on the table and she seemed to be trying to figure out what they were.

"That's my name."

When she said that I looked down at them as well.

"Um..." Mary Margaret seemed to be trying to find something to explain what was going on.

"Its ok, you see I'm an Attorney and Mary Margaret asked me to help her with your adoption."

As he said that I felt my heart stop, this couldn't be happing.

"What you're going to adopt me."

"Yes, I am, well if you want me to."

"Yes." Emma jumped for joy as she started hugging Mary Margaret, and I did my best to look happy, but if I still had all my magic I would be burning this place to the ground. "Regina did you hear she is going to adopt me."

"I did it great news." with that I gave Emma a hug, I then made my way out of the dinner as she started asking Mary Margaret questions. I was upset and I wanted to hurt something or better someone, so I made my way to golds shop and found it unlocked, but I wasn't surprised he had left it unlocked. as soon as he walked threw the doors he smiled at me.

"Twice in one day deary, you must want something."

"I won't let this happen, I'll stop it, i'll make sure she never gets Emma."

"And how are you going to do that."

"I'm going to adopt her, and I'm sure that I'm more likely to get her than she is."

He just keeps smiling not caring about what I said. "Did you forget that she is Emma's real mother."

"Like I care she is my child, and nothing will keep her from me." I then started walking out as he said one last thing.

"You know, if you had helped me Emma would already be yours, but now well I'm sure you know what I can do even in this world."

With that I slammed the door closed and made my way down the street, but as I was walking I was stopped by Graham.

"Regina are you ok.

"No, I am not ok."

"Can I help."

"No, but I will be ok, even if I have to hurt everyone in this town I will get what is mine."

* * *

**Pov: Emma**

I could barely sleep last night all I could think about was that Mary Margaret was going to be my mom, and I stayed up late with her asking her about the adoption. But my final fell asleep when she started reading me a story. All day today was the same all I could think about was how I finally had a home, and a mom, and I wasn't going to have to leave.

"Hey kid."

"What?" as I looked up I saw a ruby looking at me, she had decided to show me some of the old mining tunnels wile we waited for Regina to finish work.

"You're falling behind."

"Sorry." as I started to run to her I felt the ground start to shake, which caused me to hit the ground. As I looked up and saw ruby running over to me the ground underneath me gave way, and I feel inside a hole. I what happened next I must have been knocked out because when I opened my eyes, I found that I was covered in dirt, and as I tried to get up I fell back down when my leg started hurting. I didn't know what was wrong with it or how bad I was hurt so I pulled out my phone to see where I was and as I looked up I could barely see any light coming from the hole and I wonder how far down I was.

"Ruby, ruby can you hear me." when I didn't hear anything I knew I was in trouble, but it was going to be ok someone would come for me I was sure of it, I just had to hold on.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov: Regina

I was doing my best to finish my work as fast as I could, so that I could go and meet Emma. But just as I was bout to finish, and ether quake hit the town. Luckily it only lasted a few moments but it was strong enough to knock everything off my walls, and break a few of my windows as well. I was shocked that it had happened, after all it should have. But at the same time I knew it had to have happened because of the curse braking. I was worried this shouldn't have happened, but most lay I was worried about Emma. But I knew she was a granny's so she should be ok, but to be safe I decided to call there and see if anyone was hurt. Of course granny wasn't happy that I called, and all she would say was that everyone there was fine. After that decided to see how much of the town was destroyed so I started making calls, but to my surprise everything seemed to be fine. A few build end needed work, but nothing was completely destroyed. And since everything seemed to be fine, I decided to go and see Emma, since I wasn't sure she was ok, and I needed to make sure she was safe. But just as I was about to leave, my phone started ringing, so I hurried and answer. And as I did I heard grahams voice, but I could only make out part of what he was saying, but from what I heard there had been a collapse at the old mines, and someone had and was trapped inside. As I herd that I couldn't believe it, I knew that the mines were fine, so if something had happened it had to be because of the curse braking. I had no choice but to go down there and see what was going on, not that I wanted to, but being the mayor left me no choice. So I got in my car and drove down there as fast as I could. But when I got there I saw that almost everyone in town was here, and that they were all standing around the police tape that Graham had set up. And as I got out of my car and started walking over to him I noticed that he was already trying to find a way to get down to the person that was trapped. And as soon as he saw that I was there he made his way over to me, and I could tell he was very worried.

"Madam mayor."

"Graham, so who was stupid enough to be out here." he didn't say anything, he just started staring at the ground, and I knew something was wrong. "Graham, who was it?"

"From what I could tell it seemed that ruby was out here when the quake happened and..."

"And." as I looked past him I saw her standing next to the hole so I knew it wasn't her. "Graham spill it."

"She had Emma with her."

As soon as he said that my heart stopped beating. It was Emma, she was the one that had fallen down there. My mind started flooding with all kinds of questions like was she of hurt, scared, or was she even still alive. That last thought left me unable to think of anything but that, and it took graham shaking me to bring me back.

"Regina… Regina can you hear me."

"Yes… yes, I can hear you, is she ok."

"We don't know we can't see or here her."

The fear was now gone, now I was mad. "Well then what are you doing to get her out."

"We're working on it."

"Working on it, well how about this, if you don't have a plane in the next five second I am going to push you done the very same whole graham." with that he hurried back to the group working on a plan to get her out, while I made my way over to the person that was responsible for all of this. And as soon as she saw me coming she tried to back away.

"What were you thinking bringing Emma out here, were you trying to kill her."

"I didn't know this was going to happen, it was a freak accident, how was I spot to know that there was going to an earthquake?"

"Well there was, and everything that happened to Emma is on you. But trust me when I say that if she is hurt in any way I will make you suffer." I could tell she was scared, and she had good reason to be, because if I still had my magic right now she would be in a world of pain.

"leave her alone this is not her fault." when I heard that voice I turned around to see Mary Margret walking my way.

"Well, looks who's here, if it isn't the mother of the year. You're as much to blame for all this, you're the one that let Emma go with her. After all, everyone in town knows she can't be trusted with anything."

She didn't say anything she just looked at the ground, but just as I thought I had made my point her prince charming showed up, making me even more angry. He had no memory of her and yet here he was running to her rescue.

"That's enough its not like this place was listed as unsafe, if it was ruby would have never brought Emma out here. So if you want to blame someone, blame yourself, madam Mayer." I wanted nothing more than to kill him. But before I could do or say anything graham integrated us.

"Is everything ok?"

"Just tell me you have a way to get her out of there."

"Yes and no." I just glared at him waiting for him to explain. "Ok, so yes, I can get what we need, but it will take time. But we have no idea what shape Emma is in." I didn't like where this was going, and I was sure he could tell. "So I have another plan, we can send someone down to try and find her and bring her up. The only problem is that the hole she fell down seems to be sealed up. But they were able to find an open one close by."

"Then do it."

"It's not that easy, we don't know how safe then it is or if it will lead to where Emma is. At best we find her at worst the person going down could die."

I didn't care if everyone in this town died if it meant saving her. In fact, I would kill them all myself if it meant I could have one more second with her. But just as I was about to tell graham to make it charming decided to open his mouth again.

"I'll do it."

When I heard the so called prince charming offering to do it, I smiled, on one hand, he saved her and the ether he died. At which point all I need to do was find a better way to save ammo, win win for me.

"Well, you heard him, get started on saving her or I will do what I said I would, to you."

* * *

Pov: David.

Graham helped me get everything I needed ready, but as he did, I noticed Regina glaring at us.

"I can't tell If she is mad at me or you."

"What… oh, I'm not sure, but to be fair, she is quite good at hating more than one person at a time.

"She really cares about Emma, doesn't she?"

"Yes, in fact, if you ask me, Emma might be the only person in the West she truly loves. But that also means that if anything happens to her, we're all going to suffer." I understood what he meant, just from looking at her, I had this feeling of dread. "Now remember in your bag is everything you might need. There's a first aid kit, water along with a few more things for Emma. After all, she has been down there a wile and we can only hope she's ok. But seeing the size of the hole she fell down, I'm sure that she is probably hurting.

When he said that I felt a rush of fear come over me, but I didn't understand why. I had only just met her so why did I care so much about this little girl.

"David, did hear me?"

"What?… yeah, sorry."

"OK, so we're going to lower you down as safely as we can, and after that you need to make your way in to the mine. But with that said, I have no idea if this tunnel leads to where emma fell down. If so you're going to need to bring her back here so that we can get you both out."

"What if I get lost?"

"I put some glow sticks in your bag, you can use them to mark your path.

"Ok then, let's do this."

With that, he started lowering me into the mine. It was a lot further down than I thought would be, and it was even darker. It was so dark that as soon as I got to the bottom I had to pull out my the flashlight so that I could see anything. And as I looked around, I saw that there has been just one path. I hoped it would stay like this, but I need to be ready for anything. I was ready to get moving, but I needed to let them know I was down safe, so I pulled out the radio I was give to communicate with them.

"Can you hear me, I made it down."

"Yes, but you're barely coming through, and I'm sure we will lose you as soon as you leave that spot."

"I understand. I didn't think this would be easy, So don't worry, I'll find Emma and we will be back soon."

"Then good luck, and be careful."

With that I made my way into the mine, and as I made my way through the mine, I keep any eye out for sines of the mine falling apart. But to my surprise it looked to be in good shape, I had expected it to be falling apart, but it wasn't, and I was very happy about that. Because if it was safe here, then maybe Emma fell into a safe spot too. But my luck soon faded because when I got further into the mine, I saw that it turned into a maze. Not wanting to get lost I used a glow stick to mark the tunnel I had come down, but that didn't help me decide which way should go next. I tried calling Emma's hoping she might hear me, nothing happened. I had no idea what I should do, I just stood there looking at all the tunnels. I knew I needed to pick a path, but If I picked the wrong one, then I could get lost, and I wouldn't find Emma fast enough, since she might be hurt hurt. But just as I was about to just pick one to go down I heard something. It sounded like crying, and I knew it had to be Emma. With that I did my best to figure out which path she was down, and when I finally had which one it was, I took off calling her name hoping she was ok.

* * *

Pov: Emma

It was really dark and I couldn't see anything, but I was ok since there was a light on my phone. But as I started using it, I wondered how long the battery would last. I decided that I needed to find a way out so I tried to get up, but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and I fell back to the ground. It hurt a lot, but I still tried to move, but and every time I would I cried in pain and fall back down. Finally, I stopped I knew I was stuck and that I was going to need help to get out of here. But after an a couple of hours I started wondering if anyone was coming for me. But at the same time I knew that Regina and Mary Margaret would find me, but I wondered if I was going to be ok until then. And as I sat there thinking about everyone in town and how happy I have been with them all, I couldn't stop myself from crying because I was afraid I wasn't going to see them again. But as I was sitting there I heard someone calling my name. But when I looked up I didn't see anything. But as I sat there I heard it again, so I started yelling back, and that's when I saw it, a light and it was getting closer. I couldn't tell who it was because of how dark it was, but when they finally got to me, I saw that it was David.

"Emma there you are, we were all so worried about you." I could tell he wanted me to say something, but all I could do was stare at him. "Emma... Emma can you hear me..." as he spoke to me just looked at him, still surprised that he was really here. but as soon he touched my shoulder I couldent stop my self, I reached out and started hugging him. "Its ok Emma here im going to get you out of here, but first you have been down here without water for hours, and you have got to be thirsty."

I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was until I saw him pull out a botal of water from his bag, and as soon as I took a drink of it I couldent stop. "Easy don't drink too fast ok, now then lets get out of here." as he tried to help me to my feet I stopped him.

"I can't my leg..."

as I said that he used his flas light to look at my leag. "Its ok, Ill jusr carry you, ok?

I just nodded my head and with that he handed me the flashlight, and then he picked me up and started walking down the tunnel he had just come from. As we walked I keep wondered why he had come down here to find me, after all he didn't really know me. so why did he want to save me.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come down here?"

"That's a silly question." I didn't say anything I just listened, hoping he would tell me why. "Ok then can I ask you one."

"Yeah, but I did ask you first."

As I said that he laughed. "That's true."

"so whats your question?"

well why did you risked your own safety to find me, when I was lost."

"Because you had no one and well, I wanted you to have at least one person looking for you."

"and thanks to you Emma I was fond, and I was reunited with my family. So how could I not help the one person who cared for me when no one else did." as he said that I smiled. "But I'm not alone."

"You're not?"

"Nope, the whole town is up there doing everything they can get you out safely."

"Really?"

"It's true, and I'm pretty sure that if I don't get you out of here soon, that Regina is going to do something vary bad to graham."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that I could imagine Regina up there yelling at everyone, and I could also see Mary Margaret trying to do anything she can to get me out. With we mad are way throw the tunnels, and as we passed a glow stick he told me we were almost there. And he was right because not long after that I saw it a rope and harness.

"Ok, let's sit you down." as he put me down, he got out a radio. "Graham, can you hear me."

"David, is that you… did you find Emma?" as he said my name I noticed that he sounded almost desperate to get the answer.

"Yes, I found her."

"You did, that's great, ok then now we need to..." I wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden he stopped talking, and I worried that something might have happened. But my worry was gone as soon as a voice came back over the radio.

"It's about time you fond her. Now tell me is she ok?"

It was Regina, she must have taken the radio away from graham. "Well, as far as I can tell its only her leg that's hurt." as David spoke to her I could tell he was annoyed at her. "But you know we can't be sure that's all that's wrong with her, until we get her out of this mine, and to the hospital."

As he said that I hired Regina yell at graham to get me out. "Ok, I'm back, now the all you need to do is you and Emma in the harness so we can pull you both out.

"I'm doing that now." with that he helped me up and into the harness with him. "Ok we're ready to go."

"Ok, just hang on."

With that, we started moving up, but as they were pulling us up I couldn't help but close my eyes. I was afraid the rope would break and that I would fall again. So I keep them closed the whole time, and I didn't open them back up until I heard someone call my name. And as I opened them back up, I saw Regina smiling at me, and I started smiling too because I knew I was finally safe. And as soon as we were out graham rushed over and helped me out of the harness. But for a second I had forgotten about my leg and again I tried to stand on it, causing me to cry in pain and fall to the ground. But as soon as I did both Mary Margaret and Regina were next to me.  
"Emma, are you ok?"

"Of course she's not she need to go to the hospital."

As I listened to Mary Margret and Regina argue about me, I felt happy, because I knew that no mater what happened to me they both would do anything to make sure I was ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov: Mary Margaret

When I saw Emma being lifted out of the mine, I finally felt relieved that she was safe, but that all changed when I saw her fall to the ground in pain. Hearing her cry out in pain made my heart stop, and I immediately ran over to her, But I wasn't the only one, Regina did the same thing. "Emma, are you ok?"

"Of course she's not ok."

"I know that, I just wanted to see what I could do to help."

"I'm sorry, do you have a medical degree that I'm unaware of."

As I was arguing with Regina I heard Emma start laughing, of course, both of us couldn't help but look at her. It was hard to believe that she was laughing after everything that had just happened to her. And I couldn't stop myself, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and held her as tight as I could without hurting her. "I'm so happy that you safe Emma, I was so worried that I wasn't going to see you again."

"I'm sorry."

As soon as Emma said she was sorry, Regina stopped her. "Emma you don't need to apologize, non of this was your fault." of course I know what she meant she was saying that it was my fault, and while I wanted to say it wasn't, part of me couldn't. "Now then graham why don't we get her to the hospital."

Graham didn't say anything, he just walked over to us, he then asked if it was ok to pick Emma up. So I let her go and told him it was ok, he then picked Emma up took her over to the ambulance. It was obvious that he didn't want to upset Regina any more than she already was, not that I could blame him. As soon as we got to the ambulance, they wanted to know who was going to be riding with Emma to the hospital. Of course I said it was me, which upset Regina but I didn't care, Emma was my child not hers. And there was no way I was letting her go with Emma. With that I got into the ambulance, and we made our way to the hospital. Of course The ride didn't take us very long, but Emma wasn't happy she did want to go to the hospital, but I just told her we didn't have a choice and that we needed to make sure that she was ok. But I was still worried that she could be seriously hurt, or that we would need to wait for the doctor when we get to the hospital. But I was wrong because as soon as we entered the hospital we were greeted by doctor whale who had been waiting for us.

"So you must be Emma, I'm doctor whale." Emma didn't say anything she just stared at him. "So can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"It's my leg." as soon as she said that, he started checking her leg, but as soon as he touched it, she cried out in pain again, and cussed Emma to give him a vary Angry look.

"Sorry about that Emma, um So are you here mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to need to get an x-ray of her leg, and run some test to make sure that nothing it is wrong." he was about to have a nurse take her back when Emma grabbed my head, and I could see she didn't want me to lever her alone with him.

"Its ok, he won't hurt you Emma." as soon as I said that I heard a voice come from behind me.

"That's right, because he knows that if he does anything to hurt you my dear, that I will make his life miserable." I could tell that Regina wasn't kidding, the look in her eyes scared even me.

"Madam mayor, it's so nice to see you. But, um... If you don't mind, I need to get started on Emma's tests." he didn't even wait for her to reply he just had the nurse take Emma back for tests wile he followed closely behind. Since I had no other option but to wait for them to finish running the tests, I sat down in the waiting room hoping that it wouldn't take very long. But as I was waiting I couldn't help but watched Regina, she had been on her phone since they took Emma back, and I wondered who she was talking to, but most of all I wanted to know why she was here?

"What was that?" I didn't realize I had said that last part out loud, until I saw her turn and look at me. And as I looked at her I could tell that she wasn't happy. But as I looked at her I couldn't tell If she was mad at the question, or if she just didn't like the sound of my voice.

"I was just thinking that you must have a lot of things to do right now, after all you are the mayor, And we did just have an earthquake."

"Yes, I am the mayor, and if you must know I just got off the phone with graham, who is making sure the old mining site is blocked off, so that no one else falls into one of the holes." I wanted to hit myself for ever starting this conversation. "Now then, why don't you tell me why are you here?"

"What?" I was surprised at her question, I mean it was obvious why I was here. "I'm her mother."

"Know your her foster mother, you haven't adopted Emma yet, and after what happened today, well, I don't think you will be there first pick. After all, if you had been with her, none of this would have happened. Or who knows, maybe it would have."

She was really starting to make me mad now, and I didn't care who she was I wasn't going to let her talk to me like this. "Look you have no idea what you're talking about, what happened today was an accident. But if you want to point fingers at someone, then maybe you should start with yourself madam mayor. After all Emma was only with Ruby because she was waiting for you to take her riding." as soon as I said that she walked over to me and we were now standing face to face. "And as far as me not being her mother, well don't worry about that, because very soon I will be her mom."

When I said that she started smiling. "So, I'm guessing you haven't you heard yet, have you?" as she said that I took a step back, but she followed my lead, staying right with me. "You see I also failed to adopt Emma."

Hearing her say that caused me to freeze with fear, because she was really tying to take Emma from me. She then started walking away, but as she did something came over me, and I'm not sure what it was but it gave the strength to fight back.

"And what about Emma, what do you think she will say when she finds out that you're trying to stop her adoption."

It was now her turn to freeze, and just like me she didn't move at all. And for a second I thought I had won. But as she turned around and faced me, and I could see that she was still smiling.

"First, I'm not stopping the adoption at all, I'm simply giving them a nether choice. But I can see why you would want Emma to think I was stopping her adoption, because then you won't have to ask the very scary question."

"What are you talking about, what question?"

"The one where we asked Emma which of us she truly wants to be her mother." I didn't say anything I just looked at her. "Well should we ask her because I'm not afraid of her answer."

So that's what she meant and while I wanted to say she would pick me, part of me was afraid she wouldn't, after all, she had this strange attachment to Regina. We stayed like that staring each other down, until a nurse came out looking for me.

"Um… I'm sorry to interrupt you, but was running the tests, so if you would like, I can take you to her room." as soon as she asked that question we both answered yes."

"Ok, just follow me."

As I follow the nurse all kinds of thought ran through my mind, and I stated wondered what they had found and if Emma was ok, but as soon as we walked into her room and I saw her I started to feel better.

"Mary Margaret." as soon as she saw me she smiled, but of course when she also saw rein with me, she got even happier.

"Regina you here too?"

"Of course I am, there is now where I would rather be than here with you Emma."

I truly hated her and wanted her to leave, but I did want to upset Emma so I did my best to hide it. Luckily doctor whale walked in right behind us.

"I see you're both here, that's great." he tried to seem happy, but I could tell he was still worried about what Regina might do to him.

"Yes, we are, now why don't you tell us what you find."

"Of course, so um…." when he stopped talking I looked over at Emma and saw that she was hiding under neither a blanket. "Emma could you come out."

"Nope." It was easy to see that he wasn't going to get her to come out, so I decided to try.

"Emma please come out from under the blanket."

She only uncovered her face, but that was enough for now.

"Ok so the good news is that she is fine, the only thing that got hurt was her leg. In fact, she was quite lucky, because she seems to have only sprained her ankle." I was surprised I had thought that she would be hurt a lot worse. "So she will need to stay off it for that next few weeks until it's fully healed."

"Wait, does that mean I can't go ridding with Regina?"

"I'm sorry Emma but your it needs to heal."

As soon as he said that she hid under the covers again.  
"So can I take her home?"

"Yes, the nurse can help you with that paper work, and let you know what you need to do."

With that, he left the room.

"Emma I'm going to step out, but I'll be right back ok."

She just said ok so I walked out to find the nurse, but at the same time I didn't want to leave her alone with Regina.

* * *

Pov: Regina

As soon as I was alone with Emma, I laid down next to her on the bed. "You know he's gone, so you don't need to hide anymore." when she still didn't uncover her head, I wondered why was she was still hiding. "Emma, will you please come out, because I really want to see you." as soon as I said that she uncovered her face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like that doctor, he reminds me of a mad scientist from a book Mary Margaret read to me."

She had no idea how right she was, but it also made me want to ask her what kind of books Mary Margaret was reading her. But before I could, she curled up next to me and laid her head down on my chest.

"I can hear your heart beat." she she closed her eyes, and just lay there, so I started rubbing her back. And we stayed like that for a few minutes, and while I didn't want this moment to end, there was something that needed to tell her.

"Emma, I need to tell you something."

"Is something wrong, you sound sad."

I was doing my best to hide how I was feeling, but Emma could somehow tell when I was hiding something from her. "Emma, I want you to know that I love spending time with you."

"Me too."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that. But there is something I need you to know." as soon as I said that she sat up and looked at me.

"Did I do something to upset you, Wait is it because I can't go riding? I promise I didn't mean for that to happen."

She was upset and And that was that last thing I wanted so I hurried and I wrapped my arms around her. "No its ok, that's not what I'm saying."

She didn't say anything she just stayed there in my arms. "Emma I think of you as my daughter."

"Really."

"Yes, and when I heard that Mary Margaret was going to adopt you, I got upset. Because I want you to be my daughter, that's why I decided that was going to adopt you."

She didn't move she just stayed in my arms. "So what's going to happen now."

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, you're going to be with someone who love you more than anything."

"But I don't want to lose either of you."

"No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter."

As soon as I said that she tightened her grip around me. "But what about Mary Margaret?"

"I don't know Emma?" I just held her tight until a nurse came in to the room.

"I'm sorry madam mayor, but I need to get Emma ready to go." I didn't want to let her go, but I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Emma it looks like I need to go."

"Do you have to?"

"I don't think I have a choice, But don't worry I will see you soon."

With that I kissed Emma on the forehead, and made my way out of her room. But as soon as I got off the bed Emma hid back underneath the blanket. And no matter what the nurse said or did she couldn't get her to come back out. And I couldn't help but laugh at just how adorable Emma was, and I couldn't wait until it was just me and her. With that I made my way to the entrance, but as I got to the front doors I fond Mr gold waiting for me."

"Hello deary."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Emma was doing. I mean she did take quite a big fall today."

"She is fine, so why don't you go back to your shop."

"I must say you're in much better shape than I thought you would be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought that spending the day wondering if she was going to live or die might take its toll on you. After all, you were the one that said that she was your happy ending."

"That's right, she is my happy ending, but if you think I'm crazy enough to make a deal with you again then you have finally lost your mind. Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for you to go home."

"Please let me finish." I just glared at him for using that word again. "As you know I made a deal with Mary Margaret."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"But you don't know what the deal was."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but at the same time I was curious.

"Well then, tell me."

"The deal was that I would make Emma hers forever."

"So you never said you would make sure that she adopted Emma." it has started to make since, he set this all up to get what he wants.

"Well, she thinks that I'm going to help her adopt Emma, but the truth is all I need to do is help her remember that Emma is her real daughter."

As he said that I got closer to him. "That's not going to happen."

"You say that and yet after what happened today, I would say you're losing the fight."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much just a heart. And I know you still have one in your vault."

"You're talking about graham heart, what do you want with it?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear, Besides, if you give me it, I can give you what you truly want."

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back, just like you're doing to Mary Margaret."

"You don't, but if it means getting what you want, do you really care?" I know what happens to people that made deals with him, but at the same time, the curse was about to break and if I don't do something I was going to lose Emma. "So do we have a deal?"

* * *

Pov: David

This whole day had been crazy, but at the same time it was great. I just wish that everyone in town wasn't acting like I was some kind of hero. Even now people still keep coming over to tell me how amazing I was.

"Having fun playing with your food." as I looked up from my plate I saw graham standing by my both looking at me.

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

"I see, well, I just wanted to stop by and thank you for helping us. Not many people would have done what you did."

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"And yet thanks to you a little girl is safe, I would say that's a big deal." I just started eating my food as he said that hoping he would let it go. "So tell me, do you like your current job."

"What?"

"Well, if you don't, I was thinking that I could use some help. I mean its not that big of a town, but you would be surprised, at just how much trouble people can get themselves into." Was he being serious did he just offer me a job. "Well think about it and let me know what you decide ok." with that he left, and as I thought about his offer something deep down told me that I was meant to do this and that I would be far happier if I said yes.


End file.
